WITCH Wedding 2 The Unlocked Memory
by cartoongal11
Summary: Well everybody the sequal to W.I.T.C.H Wedding is finally out. In this story as I may have mensioned in the last chapter of the previous story, Will's now vulnarable to Phobos because her memories are gone. Which means he can take advantage of the situation and have Will all to himself. Plus he's got the Heart, the other Guardians are useless and Matt's filled with guilt. What now?
1. Magic or Matter

**W.I.T.C.H Wedding 2 The Unlocked Memory**

**Chapter 1**

**Magic or Matter**

Yes it has been a while, but W.I.T.C.H Wedding's sequal is back on dudes and dudettes! Well actually it never was off I've just been preoccupied with other things, I'm back in school, going places, ect. Point is I'm gonna make the time to work and complete this story. Don't know how its gonna go down but I usually just go with the flow you know? So without further ado here's the sequal to _W.I.T.C.H Wedding..._

___~Meridian/Phobos' Castle~_

Phobos had entered his room where Will was waiting for him.

She then ran up and greeted him with a hug.

"So, did you get what you needed taken care of?" She asked Phobos.

"Yes my love all's taken care of for now. Which means I can stay and spend sometime with you." He replied.

"Great, so what shall we do now? Is there anything else I should remember or are we gonna go somewhere?" Will asked him curiously.

"Well tell me what it is you would like to do and we shall do it." Phobos replied.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you."

"Well I suppose we could sit and talk and try and regain some more of your memories?"

"Okay, I'm kind of curious about my past like do I have a family? Why did you pick me to be your bride? Did I use to work for you? Please tell me, I'm very curious to learn and know everything."

"Patience Will, patience...I promise you everything will be explained, but you can't rush these things understood?"

"Yeah I guess, b-but I really wanna remember again."

"I know you do but please give it time. You're bound to regain your memories in due time."

"*Sigh.* Being patient really sucks..."

Phobos just chuckled at this before getting up and walking to a bookcase. He told Will that he had a little something that he wanted to show her. Saying that it might be of use to her with recovering her memories. Little did Will know was that this certain book that Phobos was getting was going to do more then just help her with her memories.

This book (much like the book with all of the secrets Phobos kept 4 Elyon) could put false information of the owners choice into his or her victims minds. It's kind of like hypnosis but in a movie film kind of way. See when open, the book sends out films of new memories into the person's mind making them their own.

Sounds interesting no?

Anyway, Phobos took out the book and brought it back with him to Will.

"Here we are, this book's very special and should help you regain all of your memories Will." Phobos told her as he sat besides her.

"How? I mean it's only a book so..." Will pointed out.

"Ah but this is no ordinary book Will." Phobos began.

"You see this book is a very special book. It holds everyone in Meridian's history from birth to where they are now. Sort of like a tracker of sorts I suppose, but it's magical meaning that it recored all of the data without any trouble."

"So it jut has a mind of its own and can easily tell me what I want to know?" Will asked sounding interested and hopeful.

"More then just tell you Will, it can give you back your memories just like that. Everything from when you were born, how you grew up, who your parent's were, if you worked for me and why I choose you to be my bride will all come back to you." Phobos explained.

"Well then open it, open it! I can't wait any longer please!" Will cried out with excitement as she jumped on the couch unable to control herself.

"Of course, anything for you Will." Phobos replied with an evil smirk on his face as he opened up the book.

Now opened, te book glowed a beautiful golden sun color all around it making Will hypnotized by its beauty.

"Wow..." She said not taking her eyes off of the book.

Then without warning magical stripes of golden film zoned out of the book and right into Will's head.

"Aaaahhhh!" She cried out as her eye pupils grew wider and her mind flashed of memories.

~_Memory Flashbacks~_

_A baby girl with red hair and redish orange eyes is born in a cottage in the village in Meridian. So small, fragil and innocent as she let's out a cry meaning she's healthy and doing well. She's wrapped in a in a soft pink quilted blanket and in her mother's arms._

_"Oh she's a blessing in disguise my love. She's simply perfect!"_

_"Yes my darling Eileen, she's a gift from heaven. She must have a name that's perfect like her."_

_"But what will we name her? There are one to many names that can't even compare to her beauty?"_

_"Hm...then perhaps something simple will do her just fine as a name?"_

_"Yes that sounds like a good idea."_

_The two thought and talked it over with each other until they came to a final conclusion._

_"So it's agreed then, we shall call her Will."_

_"Yes, Will's a lovely name for our new baby."_

_Happy and satisfied, both parent's snuggled their new bundle of joy as the morning sun rose up from out their window and over the horizon._

_~12 Years Later~_

_As the years went by Will began to grow into a beautiful young woman. From crawling and walking to dancing and running. She was very helpful around the house with the cleaning, sweeping, dusting, brushing, setting and cleaning the table and doing things for her parent's. She was a very good listener and wasn't afraid to speak her mind._

_She never spoke out of turn and never disobayed an order. She was loved by her parent's and friendly to all of the people in the village. On sunny days she fetched fresh water and food from the village. On rainy days she would read a book and watch the rain drop slide down her window._

_Then one day, tragety struck when the Guardians arrived._

_Terror and distruction was brought to the village and kingdom because of them. Each one of the guardians had a certain power to call their own and use for their own distruction and advantages. _

_Water._

_Fire._

_Earth._

_Air._

_These were the elements used for the distruction of Meridian and all who inhabit it. They don't care about what they're doing with their powers, if houses and building get destroied or if anybody get's hurt along the way. The only thing the guardian's care about are spreading fear and hatred whereever they go. Their powers were far to great and strong to fight off. Not even the guards could stand up to them._

_The Guardian of Water, Irma brought out terrible rain storms upon the land. Flooding and drowning plant and animal life due to the fast and owerful forces of the water she sends out. Sometimes, she would even suck up the water from the lakes and rivers to make everyone suffer._

_The Guardian of Fire, Taranee brought out firey flames of pain and heat all over the land. The fire would start off small and seem harmless, but then it grows quickly and spreads out creating a trail of fire that burns anything and anyone in its path. Sometimes, the flames would come to life and terrify the villagers._

_The Guardian of Earth, Cornelia brought out the other side of nature. Giant roots shot out of the ground in the blink of an eye, trees would come to life and attack anything that stood in its path and she had the ability to make it all come together to make an unstopable force. In other words, u can't stop the unstopable._

_The Guardian of Air, Hay Lyn brought out strong winds that could keep you up against the wall and unable to move. She could suck up the air and make it hard to breathe and almost suffocate. Twisters would come to life and tear up the place as it zoomed off at full speed._

_Each guardian was worse then the last one. _

_Making it more and more difficult to take down just one of them. _

_Phobos has been doing everything in his power to take down these witches of evil; but their powers grow strong everyday and even his greatest warriors can't defeat them. Those girls were just to much for him which was driving him insane. _

_To make matters even worse, a rebel army lead by a ruthless commander, Caleb. He lead an army of tyrant outlaws with him to try and take over the castle. At first they were no even match for Phobos and his guards, but then they teamed up with the guardians making them a stronger force then before. It was because of these people that Will's parent's died and she was brought into the custody of one of Phobos' servants in the castle._

_There she stayed and worked in the castle for two long years. During which time she got aquainted with the servants and Phobos though mostly Phobos on the count of she was his favorite clumsy little servant who always made him laugh. She first met Phobos when she was brought in due to injuries from the chaos the guardians threw at the village. Phobos had a healer fix Will right up while staying by her side all through the night during recovery._

_As time went by the two grew closer and closer together. There was just something about Phobos that really seemed to click for Will whenever she saw or was around him. Like she just had to be there with him at all times. Call it crazy but Will called it love. 3 _

_More time flew by and their relationship from what began as a tiny little seed was growing up into this amazing wild flower. They shared meals together, long strolls around the castle grounds, reading books and sharing secrets for long hours each day. It was a magical thing for whenever Will was having a hard day or needed a shoulder to cry on, Phobos was there for her. Soon he decided to take their relationship to the next level of their lives and purpose marriage to Will._

_Of course Will accepted his purposal without hesitation making Phobos the happiest man alive. It took months of planning and preperation to set up the wedding, but on the day of the ceremony, the guardians and rebel's attacked and stormed the castle. People were running and screaming, guards were fighting off against the rebels and guardians and during all of the chaos, Will and Phobos got seperated._

_"Phobos! Phobos!"_

_"Will!"_

_The two were soon seperated from one another during the battle rage. The rebels were attacking from everywhere and the guardians were trying to bring the whole place down. Frightened, Will ran as fast as she could to get away and to safety, but in all the crazy chaos, she tripped and hit her head hard onto the ground knocking her unconcious._

_Thus explains what happened..._

_~Memories Over~_

Once the memories were done flowing into Will's mind, she blinked a few times before coming back to her sences. What happened may have been shocking, but it was all true, or so Phobos wanted Will to know.

"Wow...I-I can't believe all of my memories were locked up in that book an-and all of that happened to me." Will said trying to gather her thoughts together.

"I know it's a little difficult to take in all at once, but you did want the answers to all of your questions." Phobos told her.

"I-I know b-but its just kind of crazy...all of that history and information now all within my head. Brr...*Shivers.* those guardians and rebels don't seem like the kind of people I want to get stuck with. I can't believe they've constantly tried to overthrone you an-and...my parent's...*Sad.*" Will explained crying a little bit.

"Shh...shh...I know it's hard to believe and I know what they did was a terrible curse, but your parent's wouldn't have wanted you to be alone or sad about their sudden fate." Phobos explained as he took Will's chin and made her look at him.

"No matter what happens always know that they are a part of you in your heart, and so am I."

Though she was still upset, Phobos' word comforted her and brought a smile to her face. With a sniffle and the wipping away of tears, she hugged him and urried her face into his chest. Phobos returned the hug and a smirk of victory. He had now won over Will's trust and she believed everything that had gone into her mind. With that she would be his to control now...and forever.

**Okay so tell me and be honest...**

**Did you like this first chapter of the sequal or not?**

**Plz read and comment on it thank u~**


	2. What's the Plan?

**W.I.T.C.H Wedding 2 The Unlocked Memory**

**Chapter 2**

**What's the Plan?**

_~Earth/Heartfield/Hay Lin's Family Resturant~_

Well enough of Meridian for right now. Let's go check up on on fellow fallen guardian's, rebel leader and little green monster. Who were still trying to come up with a battle plan of some sorts to get into the castle and rescuse Will. (FYI, they have no idea that she's lost her memory yet so that'll be a big surprise for them huh?) They had all been working for hours drawing out plans and writing down little notes for ideas, but nothing seemed good enough. Esecially since they didn't have the Heart of Kandragoth it would b a little more of a challenge to get into the castle.

Now unlike the girls, Caleb was more advanced and use to getting into the castle, but of course sometimes getting out of the castle was an even bigger challenge. Plus if they could get into the castle Phobos had eyes and ears all around. He'd have the guards all over our heroes within moments before they could escape. So it would seem that they weren't going to get anywhere at this rate. Just trying to come up with a plan was tireding for the heroes.

"Ugh, this is hopeless, we've been at this plan making for 2 whole hours already and still nothing." Cornelia pointed out sitting in a chair exhausted.

"Oh...I wish Will were here, she'd have a plan." Hay Lin said in sorrow missing her friend.

"Yeah...but without the Heart of Kandragoth we're just as useless as an old sneaker." Irma pointed out.

"We still have our powers, but unfortunately they're not strong enough unless we go W.I.T.C.H and we can't do that without Will or the heart." Taranee mensioned.

"Don't remind me..." Cornelia said.

"Come on there has to be something we can do to get Will back?" Hay Lin said.

"Hay Lin's right, we can't just give up this easily." Caleb agreed.

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying that I don't need a reminder of how we can't use our powers to their full advantage like Taranee said without the Heart or Will." Cornelia told him.

"Amazing how much can happen in a few short days huh?" Irma said.

"There has to be something we can do? We can't just give up." Caleb said.

"What else can we do?" Taranee asked.

"Oh! Oh! Blunk have idea!" Blunk said raising his hand into the air and waving it.

"Yes...Blunk." Irma said pointing to him.

"Yeah! We crawl into the sewers and then climb up from toilet." Blunk suggested grossing out the girls.

"No offence Blunk, but unlike you we wouldn't be able to even get through the main plumbing." Irma told him.

"What we need is an actual plan. One that doesn't stink of sewage junk." Cornelia said.

And thus back to square one of this whole mess/situation.

Quite the pickle they've got here no?

"Well what if we made it look like our powers are at full power?" Hay Lin suggested.

"Excuse me?" Irma asked her.

"We go too Meridian and while sneaking into the castle, we make it look like our powers are bad ass enough to scare off the guards and get inside." Hay Lin explained to everyone.

"Hm...that might just be crazy enough to actually work." Caleb agreed rather impressed by the idea itself.

"Huh?" Irma, Taranee and Cornelia said all together.

"Think about it, if we made it look like you guys powers are working without the heart, then Phobos will think we got the heart back. Which will make him go and check to see if the heart isn't where he's keeping it and go back for it." Caleb explained having Taranee finish his explination.

"Then all we would have to do is follow him to the heart and get it ack from him and then get Will back so we can go full W.I.T.C.H." She finished explaining.

"You know that might actually work." Irma said.

"_Might _work..." Cornelia said.

"How are we suppose to look like we're in our guardian forms to trick Phobos? The heart's the only thing that'll make us actually look like it and fly. How are we going to pull that off?"

"...? Gosh, I didn't think of that." Hay Lin said feeling kind of guilty and a little dumb.

"Well what if we still used our powers but hide while doing it?" Taranee suggested.

"Now that might work." Irma pointed out.

"Yeah...Phobos might suspect us of coming for Will, but what he doesn't have to suspect is you guys to use your powers in secret." Caleb said.

"Okay I'll admit that, that's pretty good, but then how are we going to get into the castle without being noticed?" Cornelia asked.

"We could disguise ourselves as workers, that way nobody will know who we really are." Taranee suggested.

"Oh that's a really good idea." Hay Lin agreed.

"Then it's settled, we'll go into Meridian disguised as kitchen workers and you four will use your powers to help us while searching for Will." Caleb told them.

"What if she's still all bad and tries to attack us again?" Hay Lin asked sounding a little scared.

"That's a chance we're going to have to take." Caleb replied.

So the plan was to head into Meridian with the help of their canine Blunk who'll sniff out a portal and then once through they'll be in Meridian. Then they'll snatch some kitchen workers clothes to wear and get into the castle undetected/noticed. Once inside, they'll split up, use their powers if necesary and look for Will and the Heart of Kandragoth.

**What do u think folks?**

**Will it work?**

**Will it fail?**

**Comment on what u think and stay tune 4 the next chapter plz**


	3. Man or Chicken

**W.I.T.C.H Wedding 2 The Unlocked Memory**

**Chapter 3**

**Man or Coward**

_~Matt's House~_

_(FYI this might b a short chapter, but u never really know.)_

After failing to rescue Will and the mess caused in the bathroom, Matt had returned home locking himself in his room to sulk and pout over not being able to fix his mistake and saving the girl he loves. Instead he had to let her go and now she's once again in the cltches of Phobos. Could his day get any more worse then it already is? Well never say never because in five seconds the doorbell's going to ring and the girls and Caleb and Blunk will be there to talk to Matt.

5...4...3...2...1...

_Dingdong!_

The sound of the front doorbell alerts Matt snapping him back to reality. Since his parent's went out shopping he was all alone at home for the time being, but didn't feel like getting the door. So he left it alone thinking that whoever was out there would go away. Unfortunately the doorbell kept ringing and the door was now getting knocked on which was annoying Matt.

So he turned on some music to block out the door noises until whoever was there left; but the rining and knocking kept going and was getting louder and louder over time. This was really starting to bug and irritate Matt that he was ready to pull out his hair. Whoever was at the door wasn't going to leave until he opened it and did whatever they wanted from him.

Groaning, Matt got up, out and answered the door.

"Yes can I help y-oh you guys." He said seeing the gang.

"What do you want?"

"We wanted to tell you that we have a plan to get into the castle and get back Will and the heart." Caleb told him.

"And we came to ask you to come along Matt." Hay Lin said.

"Thanks but no." Matt replied.

"What?" Everyone said in shock.

"Uh did I hear that right? Sounded like you didn't want to come with us to save your girlfriend?" Irma repeated.

"No you heard me right, I'm not going." Matt repeated himself.

"B-but what about Will? You seemed so eager and desperate to rescue her before." Hay Lin pointed out.

"What's the point? Without you guys powers and Will being under Phobos' power there's nothing we **can** do now." Matt told her.

"We can try and so can you Matt now come on." Caleb told him.

"No, forget it we tried and failed. Phobos is to powerful now especially with Will and the heart at his side now." Matt told him.

"Face it...we've lost."

Well hearing this shocked and surprised everyone.

Who knew Matt really felt this way and wasn't even going to bother to try and help save Will?

Yet that wasn't going to stop the gang from trying to convince him into coming with them.

"We haven't lost yet. Phobos hasn't absorbed the heart's powers for his own yet and there's a chance that Will's still herself. If we can just get to her before it's to late then we'll still have a fighting chance." Caleb explained, but Matt wasn't impressed.

"Don't you get it? Don't any of you get it? Phobos **won**! We **lost**! Phobos is now unstoppable with the heart's power's with him and with Will he can do anything he want's with her. Don't you understand? It's over..." Matt explained as fresh hot tears cam out of his eyes as his anger and pain came out of him all at once.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings Matt! We're not defeated yet!" Hay Lin said with confidence in her soul and heart.

"Hay Lin's right, we've still got our powers even if they're not fully charged." Taranee said agreeing with Hay Lin.

"Plus we've got the rebel's and Blunk's...uh...underground sewage travel." Irma said cringing at sewage part.

"You can't just quit after one failed battle. As long as we keep trying and never give up then Phobos can't stop us." Caleb said.

"Sorry, but I'm not taking another chance. Especially after what I did to Will before. I-I can't hurt her again or risk losing her." Matt told them.

"Well just sitting around here isn't going to help and if you don't wanna hurt or lose her then get up off your ass and get it in gear! Will needs our help and the only way we're going to save her is f we all go too Meridian and save her." Cornelia told him holding back her hand from slapping Matt.

Well this did surprise Matt a little, but his mind wasn't going to change.

"As much as I want her back home I can't do it. I'm not a hero or a knight who can save the princess. I'm just a kid who made a terrible mistake and lost the only girl he ever really cared about." Matt explained.

"Then you try again and correct your mistakes." Irma told him.

"You can still make things right but you can't give up." Taranee said.

"Get back on that horse and ride into the castle." Hay Lin said.

"We have a new plan and this one's bound to work, but you gotta trust us and help out." Caleb told him.

"Tell us Matt, are you a man or a coward?" Cornelia asked him.

**What do you think?**

**Will Matt go along and try 2 rescue Will again?**

**Or...**

**Will he 4get it and stay home?**

**Still plenty of more to come so stay tune plz**


	4. Getting Use to a New Life

**W.I.T.C.H Wedding 2 The Unlocked Memory**

**Chapter 4**

**Getting Use to A New Life**

_Meridian/Phobos Castle_

Okay now back too Meridian where we'll be checking up on Will. As you all may recall from the first chapter, Phobos has filled her mind with false memories of a life here in Meridian that she's never actually had. Course since her original memories have been stored away Will now thinks that everything that magic book Phobos used on her is all true.

Her life.

Her parent's.

Phobos.

The gurdians.

Everything that she now had in her mind is what she now believes to be true. Amazing isn't it how a piece of jewerly and then a book can make a big difference in a person? Well anything's possible in Meridian now, but on with the story now.

So Will was ajusting well to her life in the castle and with Phobos. Then again since she believed that she's lived in the castle before she's fully ajusted and comfortable in the castle. Even with Phobos she feels happy and love within her heart or so the memories told her.

Anyway, Will was in the garden (Fyi it's just as Phobos made it 4 Elyon in episode 15.) where she sat by the fountain relaxing and enjoying the scenery. Everything around her was so breathe-taking and beautiful. Like she was dreaming up a fairytale that suddenly came true. Like if she was reading a book about fairytales it suddenly came to life. Ah it was wonderful for her to be apart of this.

She even wore a beautiful gown that touched the ground, had long sleeves, was the same color as her hair with a golden color at the ends. Oh her head she wore a small circular crown (much similar to Elyons only with a few encrested rubies on each side.). Phobos told her that she would look more beautiful then she already is if she wore the crown upon her head. So she took his advice and wore the crown. While watching the beauty of the garden, a butterfly flew up to Will landing on her hand.

"Oh, hello there little butterfly." She said slowly raising her hand to get a closer look at the butterfly.

The butterfly flapped its wings in a graceful manner that Will found beautiful. The butterfly was so mysterious with it's beauty and graceful wings of flight. Will just smiled and admired the butterfly unaware that Phobos was walking up to her.

"You're so pretty butterfl-oh!" She said as the butterfly flew off leaving Will in giggles.

"Enjoying the garden and the wild life I see." Phobos said scaring Will a little.

"Oh Phobos, you scared me." Will said with a hand to her heart.

"My apologizes Will, I just simply came to see how you were doing." He told her.

"Oh I'm doing pretty good thank you. I love your garden by the way." She replied with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you smile again love." Phobos said.

Will just giggled and smiled at his comment. Phobos simply smiled at her though inside he was pleased with how his plan was on a roll here. Will was completely valnurable and all his to mold and create his visionary art. Or something like that, uh I don't know it just sounded good you know? Anyway moving back to the story now.

"Will are you getting hungry? I had some lunch made for us if you're hungry." He told her.

"Oh lunch sounds good thank you. " Will replied standing up.

Phobos nodded and lead her into the castle for lunch. Once inside, Will got a real good look at the castle and its beauty of colored glass windows and fancy decorations. The hallways they walked down were that of a mystical castle like a fairytale that held a strong precense of magic all around. Phobos could sense what Will was feeling and smiled to himself. The feeling of his powers surrounded her and as long as she could feel it then he knew she was under his power.

Soon they entered the dinning room that looked like that of the Haunted Mansion video game if anybody's played it. If not check it out on youtude please and see for yourself. Of course the dinning room was clean and well decorated unlike the video game dinning room, but I'm sure you all get the point. The pair took a seat at the table, Phobos at the head and Will next to him.

Servant's entered the room carrying trays of food on silver platers that were placed down before them. The tops were removed to reveal a fruit salad, veggie salad, turkey, spegettie, bread, potatoes, some soups, meats, and a delicious chocolate cake for dessert.

"Oh everything looks delicious Phobos." Will said smiling as she eyed everything that was set out on the table.

"I'm pleased that you think that, and I'm sure once you've had a taste of the food you'll think the same." Phobos said smiling his usual sinister smile.

"Oh I'm sure I will from what I'm seeing here. Mmm...*licks her lips.* I don't where to start." Will said.

"Why not try a little bit of everything Will?" Phobos suggested taking a sip of some juice from his cup.

"Hm...I suppose, but...aw what the heck yes please!" Will said happily.

With a wave of his hand, Phobos had the servants fill up Will's plate with a little it of everything that was on the table. Soon Will had a full plate of food on her plate which made her happy as she digged into her food. Everything that touched her tounge made her tast buds go wild with happiness. The food was just so good that she couldn't stop eating.

Phobos was pleased that Will was happy with her meal and soon he began to eat from his own plate. The two ate in peace and silence all throughout lunch making little conversations every now and then. They talked about the castle and life in Meridian, little simple things nothing to big and small talk. Soon lunch was finished and once the table was cleared off, the pair left the dinning room and went for a walk.

They went back out into the garden and looked at the flowers and beautiful scenery. Will loved every single thing about the castle and its grounds. It was just a picture of beauty that was unfolded for her eyes.

"Phobos, how did you ever get such a beautiful garden?" She asked him.

"Do you believe in magic? All it takes is some hard work and a little touch of magic to blossom into this." He replied.

"Magic...? Wow...Is there even such a thing?" Will asked him.

"Oh there is Will, here I'll show you." Phobos replied and then pointed his finger at the ground when suddenly...

A bolt of blue enery shot out and struck the ground causing Will to gasp and burry her face in his chest.

"Shh...it's alright don't be scared." Phobos told her rubbing her back.

"Look..."

Will lifted up her head and looked at the spot where Phobos shot the blue energy at. Just then, the ground began to shiver up and the blue energy surrounded the small area and out popped up a beautiful orchid flower.

Gasping, Will was no longer scared but amazed. For one moment the shock of light scared and shocked was now replaced with wonder and amaement. She wondered over too the flower, got down on her knees and studied it. She carefully touched it to find it colorful and smooth like a blanket.

"Wow...I-I don't believe it...you zapped the ground with this blue energy and a flower's born." Will explained.

"Exactually..." Phobos replied.

"Would you like that flower for our room? It'll look very lovely by the window."

"Oh yeah it would huh? *Giggles.* Okay I'd like that thank you." Will agreed.

"Alright then, guards!" Phobos called out and two guards came up to him.

"Remove this flower carefully, put it in a vase and then bring it to the bed chambers."

The guards obayed without question and got to work.

"Come Will, let's continue on our walk while the guards bring your flower to our bed chamber." Phobos suggested.

"Okay." Will agreed and followed him further into the garden.

The two wandered off through the garden until they went back into the castle. Once inside they went into the library to read for a while or so until dinner. Even though Phobos had showed her this before, Will was still amazed by how huge the place was and how many books there were.

"Where on earth did you manage to find so many books Phobos?" Will asked him eyeing the books.

"Most of these books are written by the early rulers of Meridian Will. Once their stories were done they brought them here for others to read and enjoy the tall tales. Each book holds something new inside of it and can carry you off to another world if you really get into the book." Phobos explained to her.

"Wow...there's just so may. I wonder how long it would take to read all of the books in here?" Will questioned.

"*Chuckles.* Unless you plan on trying to read a book a day then it will take sometime." He replied.

"A book a day...hm...*thinking* I bet you I could read all of these books in no time." Will stated smirking.

"Oh really now? Would you like to make it interesting? If you can finish up all of these books before...oh say before the end of this year then I'll give you whatever your heart truely desires. However, if I win and you can't finish all of these books then you must do whatever I want for a whole day. Do we have a deal?" Phobos explained to Will then stuck a hand out for her to shake.

"*Thinking.* Deal!" She replied shaking his hand making the bet official.

"Just you wait Phobos, by the time the end of the year comes I would have read all of these books."

"*Chuckles.* We'll see about that now won't we?" Phobos asked.

~_Bed Time~_

Night had fallen upon Meridian and darkness was laid upon them like a blanket. In the castle, Will was in a nightgown waiting for Phobos to exit the bathroom so that they may both snuggle together as they drift off to sleep. While waiting, Will was taking the liberty of reading one of the books from the library. She was already close to the end, but it was still 5 chapters away.

Apparently, this was going to be a little more challenging then she thought it would be; but she wasn't going to give up that easily and she certainly wasn't going to yet Phobos win the bet. She had to keep reading but it was getting late and Will was getting sleepy.

With a yawn and a rub of her eyes, Will tried to keep reading up until the point where she just dropped from being mega tired. Dropping her book onto the floor and went straight 2 sleep.

Just as Phobos came out from the bathroom. He smiled when he saw this walking over and climbing into bed with Will. He got her comfortable, tucked in then killed the lights before giving WIll a kiss on her 4head and drifting off to sleep himself.

**Another chapter completed**

**Haza! **

**Read and review plz**


	5. To the Castle

**W.I.T.C.H Wedding 2 The Unlocked Memory**

**Chapter 5**

**To the Castle**

_~Earth/Hay Lin's Family Restaurant~_

After a whole day of planning, careful strategy and trying to convince Matt to join, our heroes were gathering some supplies and weapons for when they set off to Meridian to rescue Will. They had gathered trash can tops for shields, shovels, mops, pans and brooms for swords, pots for helmets, rope, gum (if anybody saw episode 16 and the beginning you'd know why they picked gum), silly string spray and marbles. Who needs real weapons when you can get creative with your everyday household appliances and toys? With this stuff our heroes are bound to succeed in getting into the castle.

The put everything together on themselves and practiced a few attach moves before leaving. Even without the Heart of Kandragoth, they still had Blunk to help led them a portal. Course it might be best that if they're going to head to the portal dressed like little kids, then they were going to have to sneak around other people so they wouldn't be spotted. Once ready, our heroes were just about to leave when Hay Lin's grandmother came into the room and stopped them.

"Wait a minute now, before you go I should warn you all about what's to come." She told them.

"What do you mean grandma?" Hay Lin asked her.

"Without the Heart and Will you can't activate your powers to their full potential; but that's not the real problem. Now that Phobos has both Will and the Heart, he will be more powerful then he already is. You all must be very careful if you're going to get into the castle."

"Don't worry, with all of this stuff and the plan that we formed yesterday, we'll be in and out of the castle in no time." Caleb told her.

"Perhaps, but Phobos will probably be hiding the Heart and have Will under his control. You must all be prepared for whatever comes your way and whatever Phobos has done to/with Will." She explained to them.

"I just wish Matt wasn't such a jerk and would help us." Cornelia said crossing her arms.

"Oh give him time, I'm sure he'll come around and help you." Hay Lin's grandmother told her.

"Oh yeah...not!" Cornelia replied in anger.

"Can we just go already?" Irma asked getting annoyed and bored.

"Okay everybody knows the plan. We stick together, fight if necessary, get and find Will and the Heart then get out." Caleb told the girls and Blunk.

"Right!" The girls said.

"Uh...can Blunk hide in bushes?" Blunk asked a little worried and scared.

"No Blunk, we need everybody to participate and that includes you." Caleb told him.

"Oh...okay, okay, Blunk come." He said.

"Good, now let's get go-" Caleb began before a voice interrupted him.

"WAIT!"

Everybody's attention was drawn to the sound of a familiar voice that came from through the door and into the room. To everyone's surprise, (especially Cornelia) Matt came in panting from all his running and stopped to catch his breath before speaking again.

"Guys, you didn't leave yet, well listen, I thought long and hard over what you guys told me yesterday and...I'm sorry. I just feel guilty for losing Will to Phobos and I was afraid to go back. I didn't want to make the same mistake again, but now I'm ready to take responsibility for my actions and get Will back. I'm not going to just sit around while Phobos wins. I'm coming with you and we're getting Will and the Heart back. So, can I rejoin the cause?" Matt explained.

"I vote for yes on Matt rejoining!" Hay Lin called out.

"Well, the more the merrier." Irma said.

"Welcome back to the team Matt." Caleb told him with a smile.

"Uh Cornelia, don't you have something to say to Matt?" Taranee asked her.

"...Ugh fine, thanks for coming back." She said.

"And..."Irma added.

"Ump and I'm...I'm sorry..." Cornelia added.

Smiling, Matt thanked everyone and got some gear and stuff before they left for the portal.

~_In Meridian~_

Will was continuing with her reading all throughout the morning into the early afternoon. She sat in a cozy chair in hers and Phobos' room, with her book, a cup of tea and tranquility. All she wanted to do was read and read until she could get to the next book. Focusing was the main thing she had to do in order to finish this book and get too the next one. Will was focusing, but then she lost her focuse when Phobos came and surprised her.

"You're still reading Will?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh Phobos you startled me. What are you doing here?" Will asked him.

"This is our room." Phobos replied with a smile.

"I didn't mean that silly." Will say giggling.

"I came to see if you were still at it with your reading love, and I was right. Perhaps you'd like to take a break for a while?" Phobos told her.

"No way, you're not winning this bet Phobos. I'm going to keep reading until I finish all of the books in the library." Will told him.

"*Sighs.* Will just forget about the bet right now and come with me. I have something I want to show you in the garden." Phobos explained to her.

"Oh, what's that?" She asked.

"Come follow me and I'll show you." He replied.

With a sigh and a nod, Will followed Phobos out into the garden. Once there, Phobos took Will to a farther region and part of the garden. There he brought her to a little stream that was built with beautiful flower all over the place and the sunlight shined upon it making it look amazing. Butterflies flew around the flowers and birds sang a happy tune.

Just looking at this place made Will's heart go crazy and beat fast for the entire place looked incredible and breathtaking in her eyes. To speak of such a beauty would be too difficult and beautiful for words. For no one could describe this place or Will's reaction. Speechless would be one way to describe it, but other than that, she was full of emotion.

Phobos noticed this reaction of Will's and smiled. He knew she would love it and he knew this would help him officially gain Will's trust and love for him. Making her totally in his control which is just what he wanted.

"Do you like it? I figured if you ever wanted to just get away you could come out here and relax; or if I'm away then you can come out here until I return." Phobos explained to her.

"Oh Phobos...that's so sweet of you." Will says with a smile.

"Thank you so much."

Happy, Will hugged Phobos and kissed him.

"Mm...You're so good to me." She told him snuggling into his chest.

Phobos smiled and petted her hair gently like he would a cat. The only thing missing was the sound of a happy kitty purring with affection and love towards his/her master. Silly as it is it's a fact right?

"Mm...I'm so happy right now. How can I ever repay you for doing this for me?" Will asked him.

"Oh don't worry; you don't have to repay me. Just seeing you happy is all that I need." Phobos replied.

"But I really want to thank you. Please Phobos, let me thank you somehow." Will said.

"Hm..." Phobos began.

With Will now in his control and her faith, love and trust was his, entire he could get anything out of her if he really wanted. He could even get actual sex out of her unlike before when she snapped out of his control. Now this was his opportunity to get that back from her, but was he ready to ask her that? Did he really want to take that step and have Will _play_ with him like so?

**Hell yeah** he wanted all of that!

"Well if you really want to repay me, I can think of one certain thing you and I could do." Phobos began with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Yeah, what is it?" Will asked.

Before Phobos could answer, Cedric appeared and interrupted.

"Pardon me your highnesses, but there's some urgent news I must discuss with you my prince." He told them.

"Hold that thought love, I'll be right back." Phobos told Will then left to talk with Cedric, or at least walked off and went behind a tree to talk so that Will couldn't hear them.

"What's so important that you had to interrupt me Cedric?" Phobos asked him sounding a little pissed.

"Forgive me my prince, but I thought you should know that the other guardians, rebel comander, thing and earth boy are on their way too Meridian and then the castle to rescue the guardian leader." Cedric explained to Phobos who was furious when he heard this.

"What? They're coming here? *Takes a breathe.* No matter...without the heart they're no threat to me. Even if they get into the castle the guards will stop them. However, double security around the castle and village. If they ever step foot into Meridian, they won't get far. I simply won't allow it." Phobos explained.

"It will be done my prince, but what about Will?" Cedric asked.

"I'll make sure they don't reach her. I'll keep her safely locked in our room until her former friends either retreat for earth or are caught and thrown into the prisons." Phobos explained to him.

"Now go and ready the guards."

Bowing in respect, Cedric left and went off to get the guards ready while Phobos went back to Will.

"Is everything alright? What did Cedric have to say?" Will questioned him.

"The rebels and guardians are planning to attack the  
castle sometime today." Phobos told her.

"What? Oh no...No, no they can't they...oh no." Will said getting scared.

"Don't worry Will; I won't let them anywhere near you I promise. Come; let's get you inside before they try to attack us. I already have Cedric sending guards out all over the castle and village to stop anyone from getting near here." Phobos explained to Will as they walked back into the castle.

"What if the rebels sneak by, an-and the guardians can fly past the guards so they'll get here anyway." Will told him.

"I promise I won't let them near you Will." Phobos told her.

Will just nodded as they reached the castle and went inside to their bedroom.

"Now I want you to stay in our room until the matter is sorted out alright? I won't allow those guardians or rebels to even come close to you Will. I'll even put a spell on the doors so that noody can enter except me, Cedric, and the guards." Phobos explained to her.

"What about you? You can't go out there, what if they kill you?" Will asked him worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, what's important is that you're kept safe at all times. I'm not going to lose you to those monsters Will. Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter how bad it gets, you will not open the bedroom door until somebody from the castle or me does." Phobos asked Will sounding serious and looking her right in the eye.

"..." Will couldn't speak, but just nodded and hugged Phobos tightly.

He returned the hug and then brought her into their room locking and casting a spell on the door as promised. Then Cedric appeared and transformed from his snake form into his human form before standing next to Phobos.

"I won't allow them to come for her. Did you get everything taken care of for our unwanted guests?" Phobos asked Cedric.

"All taken care of my lord, and soon you'll have them all in your dungeons and under your control." Cedric replied with a smirk.

"Excellent...see to it that, that happens to Will and that those pesky friends of her's are captured Cedric." Phobos told him.

"It will be done my lord." Cedric replied bowing.

~_In the Village~_

In an alleyway in the village, a portal was activated and out came the group of our heroes. They all toppled onto each other when landing on the ground and boy that was really something. Yep, nothing like landing on your friends when exiting a portal from earth. Groans and moaning were made when everybody fell on top of on another upon entering Meridian.

After getting off and up of one another, the gang then stood by the wall and waited while Caleb checked to see if the coast was clear. Unfortunately, there were guards all over the village doing double time and keeping an eye out for our heroes.

"Looks like Phobos have got guards all over the place. He's making sure we don't get anywhere near the castle or Will." He told the others.

"How did they find out we were coming though?" Hay Lin asked.

"He must have sent a spy to earth to keep an eye on us. How else could he have figured us out but by spying?" Caleb replied.

"So what do we do now? We can't let them spot us but we have to still get past them." Taranee pointed out.

"If we in our guardian form we could just fly up really high and get past these guys easily." Hay Lin said.

"Yeah, good times." Irma said thinking of herself flying again.

"We have no choice; we're going to have to sneak by the guards carefully and possibly one or two at a time." Caleb told the group as he observed the area.

"Hm...The only way we're going to get out of this is by moving when the guards aren't looking. It'll be our only chance and time to move out but we have to be sneaky and quick like a fox." Caleb explained to them.

Everybody agreed, or at least the girls did anyway. Matt wasn't to found of the idea and just wanted to storm the castle and get back Will; but no, no doing that would only cause an alert and more guards would come and then they would all be prisoners of Phobos before they could say 'what the hell?'.

"Okay, on three we'll run over to the other side one at a time. I'll go last and direct and keep watch of when the rest of you can go alright? No matter what, get into hiding and don't let the guards see you." Caleb explained.

"Blunk want to go with somebody please." Blunk said looking at the ground while his foot moved a bit in the dirt.

"He's not very comfortable with running on his own."

"Aw Blunk its okay, you can come with me while we run away." Hay Lin said comforting him with a smile which made him smile back and do a little happy dance.

"Okay let's just focus on getting a move on please?" Cornelia asked sounding impatient.

"Okay, on my signal, run to the other side and stay hidden." Caleb told the group.

~_Back at the Castle~_

Will was in her's and Phobos' bedroom looking out the window. Ever since Phobos brought her in here for her own safety, she was getting worried about him and what was going on outside. Heck she couldn't even go back to her reading because of how worried she was at the moment.

"I wish I could do something, but what could I do? I can't leave the room without getting caught by the rebels and/or guardians." Will told herself as she walked around the room pacing nervously.

"Oh Phobos, please be careful and catch those who've done wrong before they overrun the castle."

~_With Phobos~_

He was in his throne room with Cedric over watching Will through the sand scoop of his. (Sorry I have no idea what it's called so let's just call it that please.) He watched as she paced around the room like a nervous wreck right now. She was very scared and nervous about what he had told her and it kind of made him feel a little guilty and worried about her.

Sure Will was just a pawn in his plans and now his little puppet bride, but still everybody has a heart, even Phobos. Yeah sure his heart was as black as the night and coal, but he still had a heart after all. A heart that beat for Will's concern and worries about what could happen. Then again why should he care about all these things? After all, he was a dark prince and his only true concern was to rule over Meridian and then maybe the entire world.

After thinking about all of that, Phobos returned his attention to Cedric who was still in the room with him.

"Cedric is everything for our guest when they arrive at the castle?" He asked him.

"All is ready my lord. They'll never see the trap coming once they arrive." Cedric replied.

"Excellent, but if they slip by it then you must keep them away from the bedroom and from getting to Will. Even without the Heart, they'll still be step closer to defeat me and ruin my plans." Phobos explained to him.

"I understand, they won't get away with your bride." Cedric said.

"Excellent." Phobos replied.

~_Back with Our Heroes~_

Okay so skipping ahead a little bit, our heroes had made a plan to run and hide when the guards were not looking in order to get to the castle. They would have gotten there a whole lot sooner, but thanks to Cedric who was spying on them back on earth; the whole village and castle were heavily guarded. Funny since there's only four girls, two boys and one little monster you think Phobos would cut back on the guards no?

Well he wasn't going to and do you all want to know why? It's simple, because he didn't want to take any chances and wanted them all in his dungeon. The sooner they were all in the dungeon the better, but enough about that. Now the progress the group was making right now was an average C+ to a solid B grade. See they did have a few close calls with the guards, but other than that, they're almost out of the village and onto the castle.

Oh they could almost taste the sweetness of victory upon their arrival; and it was just like hundreds and hundreds of feet away from them at the moment but not for long it wouldn't be. All they had to do now was hurry up/speed up the process of getting to the castle, find Will and the heart and then escape through a portal back home.

"Okay, we're halfway there, but we have to keep doing what we've been doing until we're inside understood?" Caleb told everyone who nodded in agreement.

"Good, now let's get to that castle before we're spotted."

Quickly they all ran up the path looking around every now and again watching their backs. No guards were around at the moment, but they still couldn't let their guard down. I mean what if there was a sneak attack planned or they were walking right into a trap? Can't let your guard down if that was possible you know?

Well luckily they all reached the walls of the castle without getting caught and walked to the front door. Sadly the door was up and the only way to bring it down from the inside.

"Oh great, no we've got no way inside." Cornelia pointed out.

"Not quiet, there's another way in, come on. The garden's usually the best way in, but watch out for the _'Whisperers'_ because they'll alert Phobos that we're coming." Caleb replied.

"Is there any type of security this guy doesn't have?" Irma asked.

So they all followed Caleb's lead and soon entered the garden; but caution had to be made for the '_Whisperer' _plants were in different areas of the garden, but ready to alert Phobos if they heard a noise.

"Shh…we have to keep quiet until we get inside. The '_Whisperers' _can hear any noise and if they hear us Phobos won't waste any time sending his guards out to capture us. So no talking, coughing, sneezing or anything that'll grab their attention or we're in trouble alright?" Caleb explained warning the group.

"So does this mean we're not allowed to breathe?" Hay Lyn asked.

"No we can breathe, but not so loud that we'll get caught alright?" Caleb replied.

"Go it Caleb, no breathing loud enough 2 get caught." Hay Lyn said with a thumb up and a smile on her face.

"Well come on let's get going before we get caught by something other then guards." Cornelia pointed out.

So they quietly and carefully made their way through the garden not making a solid noise/peep. They were sneaky and on tip toes on their way to the door. True that it was far away, but they were getting closer and closer to their goal with their concentration and sneakiness.

There were a few times when either Taranee almost fell down and hit the ground or Matt almost bumped and hit something, but they all got through it without alerting the '_Whisperers'_ of their presence.

And so the group walked quietly through the garden to where the door to the castle was to be. Oh they had the cat in the bag for sure and nothing could possibly ruin their chances to victory.

**NOTHING!**

But then Blunk started to sneeze but Hay Lyn stopped him and then she sneezed herself. Which got the '_Whisperers'_ attention to bloom and go all whispering that intruders were here all over the place.

"Uh shall we start running now?" Hay Lyn asked the gang.

"Oh yeah..." Irma replied.

Within moments guards emerged from out of nowhere and headed straight for the group.

**Uh oh...What's gonna happen next?**

**What with our heroes do?**

**What's their next move?**

**Find out in the next chapter and u'll find out**


	6. Attacking from Within

**W.I.T.C.H Wedding 2 The Unlocked Memory**

**Chapter 6**

**Attacking from Within**

_~In the Garden~_

Alright, a short recap on what happened in the last chapter...

_Quickly they all ran up the path looking around every now and again watching their backs. No guards were around at the moment, but they still couldn't let their guard down. I mean what if there was a sneak attack planned or they were walking right into a trap? Can't let your guard down if that was possible you know?_

_Well luckily they all reached the walls of the castle without getting caught and walked to the front door. Sadly the door was up and the only way to bring it down from the inside._

_"Oh great, no we've got no way inside." Cornelia pointed out._

_"Not quiet, there's another way in, come on. The garden's usually the best way in, but watch out for the 'Whisperers' because they'll alert Phobos that we're coming." Caleb replied._

_"Is there any type of security this guy doesn't have?" Irma asked._

_So they all followed Caleb's lead and soon entered the garden; but caution had to be made for the 'Whisperer' plants were in different areas of the garden, but ready to alert Phobos if they heard a noise._

_"Shh…we have to keep quiet until we get inside. The 'Whisperers' can hear any noise and if they hear us Phobos won't waste any time sending his guards out to capture us. So no talking, coughing, sneezing or anything that'll grab their attention or we're in trouble alright?" Caleb explained warning the group._

_"So does this mean we're not allowed to breathe?" Hay Lyn asked._

_"No we can breathe, but not so loud that we'll get caught alright?" Caleb replied._

_"Go it Caleb, no breathing loud enough 2 get caught." Hay Lyn said with a thumb up and a smile on her face._

_"Well come on let's get going before we get caught by something other then guards." Cornelia pointed out._

_So they quietly and carefully made their way through the garden not making a solid noise/peep. They were sneaky and on tip toes on their way to the door. True that it was far away, but they were getting closer and closer to their goal with their concentration and sneakiness._

_There were a few times when either Taranee almost fell down and hit the ground or Matt almost bumped and hit something, but they all got through it without alerting the 'Whisperers' of their presence._

_And so the group walked quietly through the garden to where the door to the castle was to be. Oh they had the cat in the bag for sure and nothing could possibly ruin their chances to victory._

_**NOTHING!**_

_But then Blunk started to sneeze but Hay Lyn stopped him and then she sneezed herself. Which got the 'Whisperers' attention to bloom and go all whispering that intruders were here all over the place._

_"Uh shall we start running now?" Hay Lyn asked the gang._

_"Oh yeah..." Irma replied._

_Within moments guards emerged from out of nowhere and headed straight for the group._

Talk about bad luck because of one simple sneeze.

So what happens now you ask?

Well, sit down, read and you shall find out very soon.

~_Onward~_

Okay so guards from every corner of the castle came out of hiding and were heading straight for our heroes who were now tring to run away and avoid capture. Unfortunately it wasn't going to great because the guards were right behind them and some were shoting arrows at them. It was a crazy battlefield or almost since the one side was only attacking and not the other.

Okay the girls did fight back a bit with their powers and managed to put some of the guards to a hault for a little bit. But that still didn't mean they were going to give up on capturing all of them. So everybody kept running and running in all sort of directions to either escape or capture. If you've heard about cat and mouse try cat's and mice or something.

And then it happened, the guards surrounded our heroes in a circle. Blocking all passageways to freedom and/or escape for them. There was no way of getting out of this situation now. This was bad, very bad for now our heroes had fallen right where Phobos wanted them to. Then as if on cue, Phobos and his giant snake friend Cedric appeared walking through the guards who moved for them and then moved back into place once they past.

With a dark chuckle and an evil smile, Phobos was amussed by what he was seeing.

"So the guardians, rebel commander, filthy vermin and earth boy have been caught in my trap. Pitty, I was hoping for a little more of a challenge here from all of you, but oh well." Phobos explained.

"Cut the crap and let us go!" Matt cried out.

"In case you haven't noticed boy I have the upper hand here, the remainder guardians are powerless and everything is going according to plan now that Will is mine." Phobos told him.

"Grr...Don't you dare even say her name!" Matt told him in anger.

"And why not? After all you two broke up therefore she's no longer your concern." Phobos pointed out.

"I don't care, her safety and brining her home is our most concern." Matt replied.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen. Will likes it here, why would she want to go back with you lot?" Phobos asked.

"Because we're her friends and we care and love her more then you do." Hay Lyn replied.

"Yeah and we leave no man or girl behind." Irma said.

"So give her back or there will be trouble." Cornelia added.

"Trouble? From you lot? *dark chuckle.* In case you've forgotten you four can't transform and all you have our some toys from earth. How's that going to help you escape when you can't even save yourselves?" Phobos explained pointing out the obvious.

"Now if you're done I'll have my guards escort you to the dungeon. Take them away!"

By his command the guards took our heroes away to be locked away in the dungeon, forever. Matt tried to fight back and escape, but the guards held him down and dragged him away with the others. The last thing the heard was Phobos' evil laugh as he watched them getting taken away. Course Matt was also screaming and cursing at Phobos while fighting back but that's pretty much it.

"Cedric, call the rest of the guards in the village off. Looks like we no longer have to worry about our little pest problem." Phobos told him.

"Yes my prince." Cedric said bowing.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I want to make sure my bride is safely secure in our room."

And with that Phobos left for his and Will's room.

~_With Will~_

Will had enough of the pacing around the room and was now taking a nap on the bed. All that worrying made her tired and a good rest was just the thing she needed to relax. She had now been asleep for about half an hour already and was continuing to sleep until Phobos woke her up. Well he came in quietly into the room once he saw her asleep on the bed.

He closed the door quietly.

Walked slowly up to the bed.

Then he sat beside her and gently shook her awake.

"Will, wake up love everything's alright now." He told her.

"Mm...Hm?" Will said as she was coming out of her sleep.

Sitting up and rubbing her eyes and releasing a yawn, Will turned around to see Phobos in which she gave him a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you have a nice nap Will?"

"*Yawn* It was okay thank you for asking."

"Good, I thought I'd tell you that there's no need to worry about the guardians and their few certain companions anymore love. We caught them all and now they'll be put into _special _cells in the dungeon unless I figure out another punishment for them." Phobos explained to her.

"Oh Phobos that's wonderful!" Will cried out with a big smile and hugged him tightly.

Phobos returned the hug and put on a satisfied grin upon his face. Now his plan was truely accomplished since the heroes would now and forever be trapped in his dungeons. Or at least until he decided to get rid of them in a creative way.

"No need to be afraid anymore love, they won't be able to escape and if they did, they won't get far." He told her.

"Mm...Oh you're the best Phobos. You took out those monsters and now they'll never hurt anyone ever again." Will told him and kissed his cheek.

"Yes my love, our time of terror is now over for us and everyone in the village." He replied with a smile.

"Now...and forever."

~_Meanwhile~_

The guards were on their way to deliver our heroes to the dungeon. Oh what a sad day it was for without their powers, Will or a plan there was no escape now. Oh how the mighty had fallen right now you know what I'm saying? Anyway, they continued to walk and walk down the hallway on their way to the dungeon, but unaware to anyone was that Matt had a plan up his sleeve.

All he need was a little distraction and then his plan could fall into action. The only problem was making/getting a distraction to happen so that he could do what was needed. However, he had some marbles in his pocket that he'd forgotten about and reached in taking out a few. Then when no one was looking he tossed a few onto the ground thus resulting in some of the guards slipping and falling onto the ground.

This was the chance for our heroes to escape and so they took off running, making sure to avoid the marbles as they ran. The guards tried to chase them, but they kept tripping and falling due to the marbles. Which bought the gang some time in their escape down the halls and up to a fork in the road. They came across 2 pathways and the sound of the guards was coming from behind.

"We have to split up and try to find Will and the heart." Matt told them.

"Just what I was thinking." Caleb replied.

So they split into groups of two (obvious) and went down the paths.

The path on the left consisted of Caleb, Cornelia, Taranee and Irma.

The path on the right consisted of Matt, Blunk and Hay Lyn.

~_With Will~_

Giggling like crazy from the stories Phobos is telling her about his past life. Course he's making up most of it but Will doesn't know this because well you all know. Anyway she was giggling more then a hyena and Phobos was laughingwith her in the process and I'm talking like real laughing here not fake. They just kept laughing and laughing until finally they collapsed onto the bed and relaxed.

"Wow, you've got some life Phobos." Will said to him.

"Yes indeed, but it's better with you in my life." Phobos told her smiling.

"Aw, you're such a sweetheart." Will replied with a blush and soft smile.

Brushing his fingers upon her skin, Phobos leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door. At first he tried to ignore it and wait for whoever was out there to go away, but the knocking kept going and Phobos was getting very annoyed. He didn't want to answer the door, but he was going to have to since the knocking kept on going and going and going and you get the picture right?

"Excuse me darling but I'm going to have to answer the door before I send it backwards at whoever's out there." Phobos told Will sitting up and then walking to the door answering it.

"What is it?"

"Sire, the prisoners have escaped and are somewhere in the castle." A guard told him.

"WHAT? I want them found and locked up or so help me you and several other guards will be taking their place." Phobos told him in a threatening tone scaring the guard who then ran off to see to it that the job got done.

"_Blast it if those so called heroes have escaped and are running around in my castle they'll find Will and take her away from me! No, no I won't allow it! Will won't be taken from me and those fools will be locked up in the dungeon forever." _Phobos thought to himself with a fist forming.

"Phobos, is everything alright?" Will asked from the bed.

"Uh...Something came up Will I'm afraid it's to important so I have to go and tend to it at once." He replied to her.

"What's wrong, did they escape?" She asked sounding a little scared.

"...Just stay here in this room until I return. Don't let anybody in and don't say anything unless you're in danger." Phobos told her leaving the room locking it behind him, casting his spell then hurrying off.

Well this left Will in shock and fear. Something was up but the question is if the heroes had escaped or if it was something else? While lost in her train of thought there was a knock on the door. Forgetting what Phobos had said, Will got up and went over to answer the door.

"Phobos?" She asked only to find not Phobos but Matt, Blunk and Hay Lyn instead, and of course she doesn't remember them so she had no idea who they were.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Will asked them.

"Will it's us your friends Hay Lyn, Blunk and Matt.: Hay Lyn told her.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken." She replied shaking her head.

"Will come on don't you know who we are?" Matt asked her stepping in front of Hay Lyn.

"How do you know my name anyway?" She asked him.

"Look I know you're probably still mad at me but listen we're still friends and I came back to help rescue you. You mean so much to me and I'm not going to let Phobos hurt you or anything else." Matt explained to her even though Will had no idea what he was talking about.

"Look I don't know who you are but unless you're servants with medical problems then get the hell out of here or I'll call the guards." She threatened them.

"Matt I don't think she's joking or kidding around here." Hay Lyn said getting scared.

"Blunk think the same thing." Blunk said hiding behind Hay Lyn.

"Come on Will quit fooling around and let's go home." Matt said.

"This is my home now leave or else." Will replied.

"No this isn't your home. Don't you remember anything? You're the leader of the guardians, Phobos captured and forced you to marry him, you went balistic and tried to destroy us is that not ringing a bell?" He told her.

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about and I'd never join the guardians! They're heartless killers who don't care that they're hurting the innocent, destroying everything and everyone in their paths and killed my parents." Will explained in anger.

"Killed your pa-what are you talking about?" Matt asked in shock.

"Will your parent's are not dead, the guardian's are good and you are our leader." Hay Lyn pointed out.

"_Our _leader?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're the keeper of the heart, Irma controls water, Taranee fire, Cornelia's earth and I'm air."

On that note when Hay Lyn told Will that, she went into shock.

Those names...

They were those of the guardians who were destroying Meridian.

"**You**...You and those other girls are responsible for the destruction of Meridian and my parent's death!" Will cried out.

"What? No Will you're making a mis-"

Hay Lyn didn't get to finish her sentence because she was quickly inturrupted by Will's cries for help.

"Guard! Guard! One of the guardians and her friends are here! Help!"

"uh oh, we better get out of here." Hay Lyn said panicing.

"AH! Blunk no wanna go in prison!" Blunk cried out.

"Will listen to us y-" Matt began but Will interrupted him.

"No you listen you rebel, either you leave or else you can spend forever in the dungeon!" Will told him in a loud voice.

"Oh...Matt I think we better go now before the guards come." Hay Ly said while looking all over nervously.

"I'm not leaving without Will Hay Lyn." Matt replied.

"Will I'm sorry but you're coming with us back home right now."

He grabbed her wrist tightly and began to drag her away. Will screamed and tried fighting back but Matt had a firm and tight grasp on her. Hay Lyn and Blunk tried to make him stop saying that it wasn't helping them or Will for the matter, but he just wouldn't listen and kept dragging Will away with him.

Oh that wasn't a good idea because soon the guards arrived and surrounded the three heroes and a crying princess who was still struggling before them. To make matters worse, Phobos and Cedric appeared and they had other guards with them holding the others who got caught in the process.

(FYI they did put up a fight but again Phobos has the advantage here and is a step ahead of them.)

"Wel, well, well, thought you all could fool me with these human forms of yours and try to escape?" Phobos began signaling a guard to remove Matt away from Will.

Unfortunately, Matt was going or willing to let go that easily of Will as he was being pulled away from her. Will kept struggling to get free and the guard had to get a friend to help him pull off Matt while another guard held onto Will as they pulled the pair apart.

"Let me go!" Will said to Matt.

"I'm not losing you again!" Matt replied.

"I don't even know you! All I do know is that you're working for the enemy and you're crazy!" She told him.

"I'm not crazy! I'm trying to help you!" He replied in anger but honestly.

"I don't care now let go!" Will said and kicked him in the nuts which made him let her go.

"OW~!" Matt screamed in pain as the guards pulled him away while he kept complaining and groaning in pain.

Once she was free, Will hurried over to Phobos who welcomed her in his embrace and held her tightly.

"Phobos..." Will said in a loud whisper.

"Shh...I'm here now, it's okay." Phobos replied in a whisper as well.

"WILL! WILL! NO!" Matt cried out as he fought back the pain and guards.

"Guards, take them away and lock them up in one of my strongest dungeons so they can never escape!" Phobos directed and ordered the guards.

They obayed his command and dragged our heroes away. Matt continued to fight back but it was no use for the guards had a good stong hold on him. Even the girls and Caleb tried to fight back but there were to many guards to keep them in their place while taking them to the dungeon.

Alas my good friends, it would seem that Phobos now has the upper hand in all of this. I mean he's got Will, the heart and now all of our heroes in the palm of his hand. As crazy as it sounds I don't know how they're going to get out of this situation.

**How will they escape?**

**Can it be done?**

**Will, Will ever remember her friends?**

**Can Matt get his girl back?**

**Read, review, comment and stay tune.**


	7. Trapped Heart's and Mind

**W.I.T.C.H Wedding 2 The Unlocked Memory**

**Chapter 7**

**Trapped Heart's and Mind**

_~Phobos & Will's Room~_

After that crazy incident in the hallway Phobos brought Will back to their room for some much-needed rest. He laid her down "onto" the bed and got her comfortable for a nap tucking her in and then kissing her forehead. His smile brought her comfort and safety and just looking deep into his eyes made her feel sleepy. With a yawn and a turn to her side, Will was ready for a good long nap. Phobos gave her one last kiss before leaving the room, locking it behind him. Once he was out of the room, Phobos headed off for the dungeon.

Normally the Prince would never venture to that section of his castle, but in the case of capturing those who stood in his way, he made an exception. After all, it's not everyday when one captures the remaining guardians, the rebel leader, smelly creäture and earth boy. Phobos wanted to have a good talk to them before he locked them up forever so he hurried along. Well not like scurrying like a mouse but more of a bit of a fast but steady walk to his destination.

His arrival to the dungeon surprised the guards, but they didn't show it in front of their Prince. They just kept a straight face on and allowed him through the door without question. Walking down the corridors Phobos was looking for the corridor where our heroes were being kept in. He smirked a little with victory as he continued to walk down through the corridor to the cell. Oh he couldn't wait until he saw those once glorious heroes at his mercy. Soon he came up to the cell that was heavily guarded by guards. Phobos motioned them to let him in, but to guard the doorway behind him upon entering.

The door opened and a light shined into the dark cell where four girls, two guys and one little green creäture all sat in there. Blocking the light from their eyes due to being in the darkness for some time now.

"Ah look at what we have here." Phobos began.

"Four teenager girls without there powers at full power; a rebel leader without a clue; a disgusting monster; and the Earth boy with a temper to match his attitude. truly pathetic, it really is and yet I find pity on all of you. I was hoping for more of a fight from all of you and yet here you are now. *Chuckles.* As amusing as this is I'm afraid I can't stay for long. My bride will be missing me once she awakens from her nap."

"Grr...You stay away from Will!" Matt cried out in anger.

Phobos just laughed at his pathetic disagreement making Matt try to come at him. To bad for him that the guards jumped in right before he could even come close 2 trying or getting to try to punch Phobos. Again Phobos just laughed making Matt get more angry than before.

"Do you really think I would stay away from Will if she knew I was terrifying her? In case you haven't noticed Will is more terrified of all of you then she is of me." Phobos told Matt.

"What did you do to her? Will would never go to you willingly for comfort. You did something to her, I know you did." Matt pointed out struggling against the guards grip on him.

"Maybe I did, but then maybe I didn't, who's to really say that Will didn't decided to finally see things my way and just simply fall in love with me?" Phobos said making Matt furious and ready to kill him.

Will isn't like that now what did you do to her?!" Matt cried out wanting an answer.

"You really want to know the truth? Fine, although the potion Will drank gave me control over her it doesn't last for very long. People may say that it lasts for a long time, but the user of the one who drank the potion can make it last as long as they want it to. Truth is thanks to that necklace I gave Will before the wedding, I activated its full powers and had her memories taken and locked within it." Phobos explained earning gasps from our heroes.

"So basically you turned our best friend into your own little puppet?" Cornelia asked sounding ticked off.

"Not necessary a puppet but more of a doll that I could reform and create however I chose to do." Phobos replied.

"That's just cruel and unusual punishment." Taranee said.

"You can't do that to her!" Hay Lyn said.

"Dude you are seriously messed up." Irma said.

"Say what you want, but either way I've won. Will is now mine and even if you were to somehow convince her about what I had done she would never believe you. Thanks to me you friend and leader is officially my new princess." Phobos explained to them.

"You'll never get away with this!" Matt cried out still struggling.

"*Evil laugh.* Oh but I already have." Phobos said.

And with that he left them while the guards kept holding Matt back before throwing him back into his cell.

"Phobos, I swear we'll escape and we'll get Will back!" Matt cried out to Phobos who though nothing of his pitiful comments as he walked away and back to his bedroom. Now that he had the upper hand, he was going to keep on enjoying his victory.

~_With Will~_

Will was taking a good and long nap in the bedroom while Phobos had to attend to some business. It was just fine considering Will was tired from what happened earlier and she just wanted to sleep it off. A peaceful slumber and a nice trip to Dreamland was just what to doctor ordered. She slept in peace, but was suddenly awaken to this strange sensation.

I'm not really sure how to explain it, but let's just say that she got this feeling that she was being drawn to something. As if she was being called into a direction of something important to her. This sensation woke her up and brought her up into a sitting position looking around the room. At first Will thought that she was just imagining things from her lack of sleep, but then the sensation grew stronger and she was drawn to this glowing pink light that was coming from within her mind.

You see the glowing power sensation had entered her mind like a vision that was leading her to destination of its site. All Will had to do was follow it and retrieve it on the spot. Leaving the bedroom, Will walked down the hallway and followed where her vision was leading her. She walked down a couple of hallways and up a staircase to a door that was just standing there out in the open. It was a very large door made of fine oak and had fancy texture on the outside of it; and the knobs were made of solid gold that would have shined in the light if there were any windows around.

It was a little strange that there would be what seemed to be an abandoned door right here in the open; and yet her vision had lead/brought her here for a reason so there was nothing else left to do but go inside. Reaching out for the knob, Will suddenly stopped herself when the vision was getting clouded up like a storm causing her to hold onto her head and cry out in pain. For some reason, she suddenly began to feel pain like a bunch of bees stinging at her as if her head was coated with honey.

The stinging pain went on for a good oh 5 minutes before it finally stopped.

By then Will was on the floor crawled up into a ball and crying and shaking while holding her head and waiting for the pain to go away. Her body trembled like she had just taken a bath in a frozen lake and she couldn't seem to control herself. Eyes wide open with fear in them and her hands were gripping on her head almost as if she was about to rip her head in half.

"Make it stop...Make it stop...Please...Make it stop." Will said to herself over and over.

While she continued to tell herself this Phobos (who was looking for her.) came up from behind and kneeled down to her level and gently placed her into his lap. He grew worried when he saw her in the place she was in, but didn't know what happened or why she was even here? He stroked her hair in hopes of calming her down and getting her to tell him what had happened.

"Will? Will? Will are you alright?" Phobos asked her concerned.

"H-huh? *blinks.* P-Ph-Phobos? Oh...Wh-what happened?" Will asked him not really remembering anything.

Well this surprised Phobos because he didn't think Will would forget about what had happened to her that fast. He felt her forehead feeling that it was very warm, and when he felt her pulse it was weak. Carefully, he picked up Will and carried her back to the bedroom. Once there, Phobos laid Will onto the bed and had the guards send for a doctor.

Sure enough after some examination on Will the doctor came to the conclusion that Will was suffering from possible hallucinations and a bit of memory lose. The reason for this happening was unknown, but it wasn't fake and Will would need to stay in bed for a few days while taking 2 pills a day. With that said the doctor left and Phobos called Cedric over explaining what the doctor and how he found Will.

Cedric told him it was possible that due to the affects of the juice/potion and her bound to the heart that Will was suffering some minor side affects. Apparently due to the minor shock and head pain Phobos gave to Will early on in the past, it did a little damage to her brain. It was possible that not all of her memories were put into the necklace she had on and that a few may still be within her.

This did not make Phobos happy and so he told Cedric; or more like ordered him to retrieve the necklace and put it back on Will to make sure that all of her memories were in the necklace. If even one bit of her memories were still in her mind then this could and would ruin his plans. Cedric obayed and left to retrieve the necklace for Phobos for Will. While he was doing that, Phobos stayed by Will's side and stroked her short red hair.

Even if Will was just a pawn in his game, Phobos still cared about her. Which was a bit odd considering they were enemies and tried to stop or eliminate one another. He didn't really know what was making him feel this way, and he didn't know if he really liked it or not. Yet his heart had a fast beat when around Will, his stomach got butterflies and would tie into knots whenever he was around her. It wasn't right for him to be having these strange feelings for someone especially for the leader of the guardians, but for the first time in his life. For the first time in a **long** time, Phobos could feel true love for someone and that was his own enemy.

**Well this is all that I've got for this chapter**

**Don't worry there will be more in the future fyi**

**For now plz enjoy, comment and review as always plz~**


	8. Thinking New Emotions Over

**W.I.T.C.H Wedding 2 The Unlocked Memory**

**Chapter 8**

**Thinking New Emotions Over**

_~Last Time~_

_While she continued to tell herself this Phobos (who was looking for her.) came up from behind and kneeled down to her level and gently placed her into his lap. He grew worried when he saw her in the place she was in, but didn't know what happened or why she was even here? He stroked her hair in hopes of calming her down and getting her to tell him what had happened._

_"Will? Will? Will are you alright?" Phobos asked her concerned._

_"H-huh? *blinks.* P-Ph-Phobos? Oh...Wh-what happened?" Will asked him not really remembering anything._

_Well this surprised Phobos because he didn't think Will would forget about what had happened to her that fast. He felt her forehead feeling that it was very warm, and when he felt her pulse it was weak. Carefully, he picked up Will and carried her back to the bedroom. Once there, Phobos laid Will onto the bed and had the guards send for a doctor._

_Sure enough after some examination on Will the doctor came to the conclusion that Will was suffering from possible hallucinations and a bit of memory lose. The reason for this happening was unknown, but it wasn't fake and Will would need to stay in bed for a few days while taking 2 pills a day. With that said the doctor left and Phobos called Cedric over explaining what the doctor and how he found Will._

_Cedric told him it was possible that due to the effects of the juice/potion and her bound to the heart that Will was suffering some minor side affects. Apparently due to the minor shock and head pain Phobos gave to Will early in the past, it did a little damage to her brain. It was possible that not all of her memories were put into the necklace she had on and that a few may still be within her._

_This did not make Phobos happy and so he told Cedric; or more like ordered him to retrieve the necklace and put it back on Will to make sure that all of her memories were in the necklace. If even one bit of her memories were still in her mind then this could and would ruin his plans. Cedric obeyed and left to retrieve the necklace for Phobos for Will. While he was doing that, Phobos stayed by Will's side and stroked her short red hair._

_Even if Will was just a pawn in his game, Phobos still cared about her. Which was a bit odd considering they were enemies and tried to stop or end one another. He didn't really know what was making him feel this way, and he didn't know if he really liked it or not. Yet his heart had a fast beat when around Will, his stomach got butterflies and would tie into knots when he was around her. It wasn't right for him to be having these strange feelings for someone especially for the leader of the guardians, but for the first time in his life. For the first time in a **long** time, Phobos could feel true love for someone and that was his own enemy._

_~Now Continuing from There~_

How was this possible?

Phobos, Prince of Meridian, falling in love with his own worst enemy?

I mean was that even possible to happen at all?

Well it must have been because if it wasn't then he wouldn't be having these feelings and such for her at all. It just didn't seem right for him to actually feel this emotion for all his life he never felt any love for anyone nor had anyone ever shown him any love back. Course who would show him any love on the count of he's been nothing more than a cold-hearted jerk to everyone whether friend or family.

Whenever ever showed him any compassion or kindness, Phobos would have just pushed them away or scared them with his cold stare. Sometimes due to his great power he would terrorize people with it when they questioned him or got him mad. He was a man of great power who wanted nothing more than to rule over Meridian and its people. Yet even the greatest and most evil of all people need a little love now and again.

Now here he was sitting next to his worst enemy and being so kind to her while she was asleep. It didn't seem right to be treating Will with kindness and compassion when he should be toying with her more and maybe beating her up a bit every now and again. However, he wasn't doing any of that stuff and just being nice to her. It was so stupid that he would be showing any of that stuff, but what other explanation was this strange sensation of love and warm bubbles.

Maybe it was a sign?

Maybe it was karma?

Maybe it was all his imagination?

Or...

Maybe it was all true?

Maybe his feelings for Will were all real and that he couldn't just simply ignore them as if they were nothing. This was a big deal and now he was going to have to adapt to these new emotions for the sake of Will and himself.

But how was he going to do it?

I mean in a way it's kind of like learning how to walk or ride a bicycle for the first time in your life. It looks difficult and hard to understand but eventually one is able to learn the facts and do the work. Or something like that, but you get the idea right, kind of, a little? Well anyway since Phobos wasn't use to **actually **feeling love this was going to take some getting use to.

If Phobos truly and seriously loved Will then he'd try to learn to use his new love emotion for her; but until then he just sat by her side and waited for her to wake up from her slumber and await for Cedric to return with the necklace. The soon he made sure all of her memories of her past were gone the better for both it would be. Well maybe more for him but still he didn't want Wil to have to go through another episode like today. He really did care about her, and was going to show it to her a step at a time.

The bedroom door opened and Cedric entered with the necklace in hand. He brought it and gave it to Phobos telling him how it was odd that Will managed to get to the door of where the necklace and heart were at. Meaning that maybe all of her memories weren't yet all gone and that she still had connection to it. Phobos took the necklace and placed it around Will's neck allowing the necklace's powers to begin to take over.

~_With Our Heroes~_

Except...

"Is the coast clear now?" Irma asked with a voice sounding bored.

Checking through the bars Caleb saw no guards and nothing more than emptiness all around.

"We're good to go." He replied.

That's when Taranee got up, walked to the bars and then used her fire power to begin to burn the lock open.

For you see our heroes had this whole thing planned all along, or at least up to getting into the castle anyway. If they were captured then they could use this chance to sneak to Will and try to get her back home and cure her. Now I'm sure you're wondering about why they didn't just stay captured in the first place? Well where's the fun in that if I just let them get captured like that? I mean then we wouldn't have the crazy chasing and arguing from the last chapter and that would suck.

Now onto the story...

Taranee put all her fire power and focus into the lock the others either kept watch or made up a new plan. So Hay Lin and Blunk kept on watch for Taranee while Caleb, Cornelia and Matt made up a plan for after their escape.

"Alright once we get out of the dungeon we'll make our way to Phobos' bedroom chambers, grab Will and then Blunk will lead us to a portal. Once we're back on Earth we'll keep Will safe until we can steal back the necklace and return her memories to her." Caleb explained.

"That's a really good plan." Cornelia said.

"Okay let's say that this plan works, how are we going to find the necklace and heart? Phobos probably has it hidden somewhere in the castle and if you guys can't go W.I.T.C.H it'll take to long. Especially with all the guards we'll it'll be like trying to find a needle in a hay sack." Matt explained brining out the negatives.

"Yeah but with Phobos thinking we're all stuck in here now he won't bother keeping guards all over the place. We'll have a better clear shot at getting to Will easily without any problems." Caleb told him.

"Suppose we get to Will, how do we get her to follow us through the portal? She won't listen to anyone but Phobos now." Matt pointed out.

"Well we'll just have to make her listen." Cornelia said.

"Or we could trick her?" Hay Lin suggested overhearing the problem.

"How are we going to do that?" Taranee asked not looking up from her work.

"Um...Well what if we...Um...Hm...Oh I know, we'll disguise ourselves!" Hay Lin replied after thinking about it.

"And then what led Will off to the portal? She'll knows something's up once we leave the castle and head off away from it." Matt pointed out yet again.

"We need to convince her that Phobos needs her to go and meet him somewhere. It might be the only way to get her to come with us." Caleb explained.

"What have we got to lose?" Irma asked shrugging.

"We're almost free you guys!" Taranee explained happily.

"Yahoo!" Hay Lin cried out.

"Shu, not so loud that someone will hear us." Cornelia told her.

"Sorry..." Hay Lin said rubbing the back of her head embarrassed.

Well can't say you could blame her for trying though right?

"Okay so maybe we should just make up a plan as we go along with it once we're out of here? I mean don't most people do that anyway and things actually go well?" Matt asked them.

Well in a way he did have a point there but although it doesn't always work that way.

I mean sure just going with the flow on a plan works sometimes but wouldn't it be better to plan for when?

After all when do things work out when they aren't plan?

So when Matt suggested with just going with the flow and making up a plan as they went along with rescuing Will; Caleb told him that it would be better to make a plan for when Phobos was allot tougher then he looked.

Then the pair got into and argument over the plan making which was starting to annoy the girls and Blunk, especially Cornelia who had to shout aloud just to shut the boys up for a few seconds. All that arguing aloud was giving her a major headache therefore she had to put a stop to it pronto.

"Look, either you two work something out and give my head a rest; or I'm going to scream so loud that you'll each get a headache of your own just so you know what it feels like for me." Cornelia explained to Caleb and Matt in a serious tone of voice scaring the boys.

"Okay, okay we hear you Cornelia. Just please don't scream alright?" Matt replied trying to settle Cornelia down a bit.

"Almost free you guys, just a bit more." Taranee said as she finished up the job on the cell door.

"Yeah, then we'll be free!" Hay Lin said jumping up and down with joy with a big toothy smile on her face.

"Keep going Taranee, now as for the plan we need something easy but simple enough to go through to get out of here." Caleb told everyone.

"Oh, oh, oh! Blunk have a suggestion!" Blunk said raising his hand.

"Does it involve slime, toilets, sewers or mud?" Irma asked sounding bored.

"Uh...Aw you ruined Blunk's surprise." Blunk said sadly.

"Aw Blunk don't be sad, we'll figure something out." Hay Lin said to him.

Blunk smiled a bit, but was still kind of sad about his messy plan being ruined; but that is life for you and its best to try and move on or come up with something else. Perhaps something that's a little less messy and disgusting to say the lease?

Oh well...

~_Meanwhile in Phobos and Will's Bedroom~_

Sweet, sweet slumber is what Will was in.

Impatient and worried is what Phobos was feeling.

It had been almost two hours since Will had passed out due to certain circumstances with her memory and the heart. He had Cedric retrieve the necklace so that they could make sure that all of her previous memories were inside of it and not in her head. The last thing Phobos needed was for Will to remember and then come at him.

He loved Will allot and didn't want her to hate him again. He couldn't stand the hate and just wanted things to go smoothly again and put the past behind him. There are some things one cannot go through again and thus must erase it from the past forever.

Like say a photograph.

If you really want to destroy it, simply burn it.

Though this was no photo but a real person here. A person who Phobos didn't want to lose because of what occurred in the past between them. What was done, was done and they couldn't change it now. All that could be done was to change the future and change how things were going to go. With a heavy sigh and a small smile on his face, Phobos looked at Will and stroked her cheek.

Will looked so beautiful in her sleep, but she was beautiful in general anyway in his eyes. Her beautiful rose-colored hair that was soft, her skin as soft as a cotton quilt, eyes that glowed in the light and a voice that sounded like music to his ears. She was a true angel who was reincarnated into this beautiful woman before him.

"Please wake up Will, I miss hearing your voice and looking into your bright eyes." Phobos said to Will as he kept stroking her cheek.

"Why won't you wake up? I need to now you're alright Will. Please wake up soon my love."

Phobos sighed and laid next to Will still stroking her cheek some more. All this waiting on her to wake up was annoying, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. But then movement came from under him and to his surprise, Will was waking moving and waking up. This put a huge smile on Phobos' face as he sat up and watched as Will began to open her eyes.

As her eyes opened, the light from above made them sparkle and shine.

A yawn escaped from her mouth which made Phobos yawn seconds after her.

"Hello my dear, feeling any better now?" He asked Will.

She was about to sit up, but Phobos kept her down. Unfortunately he wasn't yet ready for her to get out of bed just yet. He wanted her to have her full strength again before getting up and out of bed. It was better to be safe then sorry and have Will pass out again on the floor. Therefore Phobos was taking precautions and keeping her safe in bed until further notice.

There was some complaining coming from Will about being in bed when she felt fine, but Phobos told her no and to stay right here in bed for the day. Even if it was only for a day, Will didn't like it. The argument soon came to a halt when Phobos kissed Will on the lips stopping her talking. Once they pulled apart, Phobos had this to say to Will.

"I know you don't like the idea of staying in bed Will, but it's for the best now. I just want to make sure you don't pass out again. I'm sending word out for a doctor to come and check you out. I want to make sure you're doing alright now."

"Well okay, but I'm only staying in bed because you care about me and my health." Will told him.

"Good girl." Phobos said then kisses her forehead.

"I'll have a servant bring you lunch but until then please stay here alright?"

"Fine..." Will said annoyed.

"Now there's no need to act like that Will. I'm doing this because I love you." Phobos told her.

"*sighs.* Yeah...*smiles.*" Will just said.

"Good, I'll be back later to check up on you, but don't leave this room and try to stay in bed understand?" Phobos explained before leaving the room.

Will fell back onto the bed and sighed heavily.

"This is going to be one boring day." She said to herself.

"Though what I don't understand is what actually happened that caused me to pass out. I remember feeling pain in my head like a stinging sensation, and seeing a vision of some sorts that lead me to this huge door. I can't explain why, but for some reason I felt as though I knew that presence from before. Like I've been in contact with it and was familiar with it. Yet it doesn't make sence how I know that. *sigh* Maybe I'm worrying too much and should just try to relax?"

Well this was a confusing manner at hand.

Now Will just doesn't seem to know what to think about what happened before. Her mind was telling her that it was all in her imagination and that she should just forget about it. On the other hand, what mattered in her head wasn't getting through to her heart. Her heart kept telling her that whatever was behind those doors was important. Therefore Will can't just simply ignore what's happening here.

Although, come again, why was she even thinking about all of this? What was so important that Will was thinking on and on about this? Well maybe not so much as on and on but it was stuck in her head and it wouldn't leave. Kind of like a permanate sticky note to the brain.

So maybe not everything from her memory's were gone? Well okay they were but just what happened is still on her mind. After all why would you get rid of something that just happened? No wait forget that stupid question.

The memory of what had happened stayed in Will's head due to how she kept thinking about it for one thing. Also it was a pretty major thing that she couldn't forget and had to solve it like a puzzle or a math equation.

In this case it's more of a puzzle.

Anyway, Will wanted to go and explore the room behind the huge door, but she promised Phobos she'd stay in bed. Oh the possibilities of what to do at this moment. Should she disobay and break her promise, or listen and stay put until further notice? But then an idea came up and a good one at that. Why break her promise or let Phobos know when she could simply sneak out and search at night. It would be the perfect time for Phobos would be asleep and Will could sneak to the room and back before he noticed.

"That might actually work out well." She said to herself with a smile.

"I mean Phobos won't find out and I can search that room to find out what's in there. Once I do I can come back and act as though nothing even happened."

**Sounds to me like Will's got this all figured out for herself huh?**

**But what about our heroes you may ask?**

**Well you'll all have to find out next time**

**So comment, review, read and enjoy~**


	9. The Breakout Pt 1

**W.I.T.C.H Wedding 2 The Unlocked Memory**

**Chapter 9**

**The Breakout Pt. 1**

_~Phobos' Palace/Dungeon~_

Okay so as everyone may recall, there's a break out going on for our heroes. The sooner they escape from the cell the sooner they can go out and get Will out of here. Of course that all depends on how one does just that. A plan is one of the most important and complicated things to work up. It takes strategie, time, patience, do overs, planning, writing down and drawing up the plan or plans themself. When someone makes a plan, they must be very, careful and not take it for granatte like something one treasures very much.

Course our heroes were no longer in the dungeon's thanks to Taranee getting them out. No, right now they are currently in a storage closet hiding and working some more on their plan. So far they've gotten pretty far with the plan; and had a good chance at completing it just like in the movies most of the time. (4 info on the plan plz return to the previous chapter.)

"Okay, we've gotten this far and now all we have to do is get Will and then get out. No distractions and no stalling. Once we have Will we're getting out of here before Phobos sends his guards on us." Caleb told the gang.

"What if we split up into teams again? Half of us go to the portal while the other half gets Will out of here?" Matt suggested.

"Oh yeah, like the last time we split up did wonders for us." Irma said sarcastically.

"Look I think this coud work." Matt replied.

"But if we split up then how are we going to find each other and get out of here?" Taranee asked him.

"..."

Silence.

Ha, ha!

"Guess you didn't really think of that huh?" Irma asked him making a Hay Lin and Cornelia giggle a bit.

"Alright, alright, but look I think we would have a better shot if it not half of us then just one of us went for Will then leave. We could do it like this, see Blunk can lead Caleb to the portal and the girls will then run back this way. However, they'd stop in different distance points and once I have Will and see the girls we'll all run to the portal and get out." Matt explained to the group.

Indeed that sounded like a very good plan, and wouldn't u know that the gang all agreed to it? Oh yeah, looks like they've got a true plan at hand, but the only problem left was getting Will to come along and leave the palace. Then again is was more of Matt's problem then the other's so he'd have to figure that one out on his own. Unless someone had a plan to offer, but no one really did.

Except for Hay Lin, who had this to say to him.

"You know, if you want Will to follow you and since she got scared last time, you should disguise yourself. If you can't do that, you could get her to follow you with sweet and tender loving words that'll make her heart melt like butter." She explained to him.

Hearing that last part made everyone give Hay Lin a look that said '_What the hell are you trying to say?'_ written on it. Hay Lin just gave a nervous laugh and smile to them before looking away.

"Well however we're going to get Will we need to do it now before we're discovered." Caleb said.

So they carefully and quietly left the closet and headed down to the bedroom. Well Hay Lin, Matt, and Blunk lead the way to the room Will was being kept in for the time being due to her fall. Course they don't know that just yet, but they will later on. They did a fasst walk/run/jg to the bedroom on the count of they didn't want to take any chances with guards.

Luckily, they didn't have much farther to go to get there. You would be surprised as to how far one can get when they take huge steps and run. The gang continued to head onward to the bedroom and arrived in the break of time. Not that there was a time schedual but when one doesn't want anyone to find out they broke out of prison and then send out the guards.

When they arrive at the door, Matt tries to open it but can't. The door was locked, so Hay Lin picked the lock with her hairpin. It did take her a while but eventually she picked the lock and got the door opened. Gently opening the door, our heroes found Will asleep in bed all snug as a bug. Quietly they snuck into the room, closed the door behind them and walked up to the bed.

"Aw she's asleep." Hay Lin said.

"Way to be so obvious there Hay Lin." Irma told her.

"Come on, we can easily escape the castle with Will now before Phobos or any guards show up." Caleb told everyone.

Carefully Matt picked up Will bridal style before he and the others made a break for the door. The sooner they got out of this castle and back home at the resturant the better. They moved swiftly but fast down the hallways watching every corner and every step they took. Freedom was at state along with their lives. One false move and they were all goners.

The only way out of the castle of what had that strong feeling of evil in it was to be like a ninja and stay hidden in the shadows and move without making a sound. Nice and swift was how they had to be, but it was better to be safe then sorry. After all, for all they knew, they're escape could be discovered right now and the guards could be running around looking for them.

They had to hurry along and get out quick. Hurrying down more hallways and through some doorways, they were coming up closer to the exit. Wouldn't be long now, but they're luck was about to run out.

"FIND THEM!" Came an angry shout from down the hallway.

An angry shout that was all to familiar to our heroes. Phobos had discovered Will missing which could only mean that the heroes had taken her and were planning to leave with Will back to Earth.

"Oh no..." Taranee said.

"We've got to keep moving, come on!" Caleb told the others before running off with them following from behind.

They ran and they ran as fast as they could to get out before being captured.

The only problem now was that guards were coming after them.

**Sorry 4 the wait, but I figured add suspence by making this a 2 parter escape**

**Plz leave comments and reviews after u read ty.**


	10. The Breakout Pt 2

**W.I.T.C.H Wedding 2 The Unlocked Memory**

**Chapter 9**

**The Breakout Pt. 2**

_~Last Time~_

_The only way out of the castle of what had that strong feeling of evil in it was to be like a ninja and stay hidden in the shadows and move without making a sound. Nice and swift was how they had to be, but it was better to be safe then sorry. After all, for all they knew, they're escape could be discovered right now and the guards could be running around looking for them._

_They had to hurry along and get out quick. Hurrying down more hallways and through some doorways, they were coming up closer to the exit. Wouldn't be long now, but they're luck was about to run out._

_"FIND THEM!" Came an angry shout from down the hallway._

_An angry shout that was all to familiar to our heroes. Phobos had discovered Will missing which could only mean that the heroes had taken her and were planning to leave with Will back to Earth._

_"Oh no..." Taranee said._

_"We've got to keep moving, come on!" Caleb told the others before running off with them following from behind._

_They ran and they ran as fast as they could to get out before being captured._

_The only problem now was that guards were coming after them._

_~Continue~_

"Okay, we're trying to escape the bad guys lair, but now we've got bigger problems because guards are coming after us from everywhere." Irma explained freaking out a bit.

"Uh oh, we trapped!" Blunk cried out in fear.

"Without the heart or Will remembering we can't get out of here fast enough." Taranee pointed out.

"Come on, we've got to keep running!" Caleb cried out and signaled everyone to follow him.

The gang followed him as fast as they could out to the entrance of the castle, but the guards and Cedric were blocking the way.

"Going sssssomewhere?" Cedric asked them in his snake form.

Panic was in the air and surrounding our heroes. Their one way out to escape was being guarded by guards and a giant snake. Quickly they made a right turn into the garden area where they were once again chased by guards throughout the garden. They were using all their strength and speed in them to get out of here.

"We've got to get over the wall! It's the only way and chance we have to escape!" Caleb explained.

"There's to many guards how are we going to get over the wall?" Hay Lin asked?

"Wait we have powers right?" Cornelia asked.

"Then let's put them to use to cut back some time for us to escape."

Uh duh!

Without being told twice, Hay Lin blew a strong breeze at the guards. Keeping them in their place as the breeze blew right at them. Then Cornelia brought roots up from the ground and wrapped them around the guards legs and arms. Thus making them drop their weapons so they couldn't chop the roots off of them. Now this helped buy them some time to keep running.

"Almost there, come on!" Caleb cried out.

They headed for the stairs but Cedric, who came out of nowhere guarded the stairway as he did with the entrance. There was no way he was going to let our heroes escape from the castle and/or with Will. Then more guards came surrounding them in a circle and then Phobos came up looking really angry. Not like simple temper anger but maybe more like boiling water mad right now.

"Hand her over right now." He said in sort of a calm voice. One that involved keeping in all of his anger, but keeping his cool as well when talking to the enemy. After all don't most great villians go through that same process sometimes?

Matt, who was carrying a sleeping Will looked down at her and held her close to him before looking at Phobos.

"No. Fucking. Way. I'm not letting you take her from me again." He said in anger holding Will as close and tight as he could to his body.

"You don't have much of a choice now do you? Either way, you'll be handing Will over to me one way or another. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice, but either way she will be returned to me." Phobos explained to Matt.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Will began to wake up from her slumber. She stired, made a little movement and noises before her eyes began to open. At first her vision was blurry but after some blinking she could see clear once again.

"Huh? Y-You're not Phobos, wh-who are yo-wait..." Will began to say as she began to study Matt's face.

"You're that guy from before who's working with the guardians. The one's who are responsible for all the suffering that's been brought to the villiage and I."

Struggling to get lose, Matt tried to keep Will from going back to Phobos by holding onto her. She squirmed and wiggled in his grasp like a child would to get away from the adult holding them. She didn't like nor did she want to be held by Matt, but he wasn't losing her again to a creep with mad power.

"Will please, stop struggling so much. I'm trying to protect you from that creep." Matt told her while still holding onto her as she struggled some more like a crazy, messed up machine.

"Let me go! I don't know what you're planning but let me go!" Will cried out.

Having enough of this, Phobos got involved with pulling Will out of Matt's hold.

"Release her at once or you'll suffer the consenquences!" Phobos cried out.

"I don't care, she's not going with you!" Matt argued.

The two continued to fight and pull Will back and forth as if she were a ragdoll. She began to panic and cry thinking she'd be torn apart and this scared her. Realizing what they were doing, the boys stopped their actions and released Will. She then ran over to Phobos and hid in his chest and embrace.

"Keep him away from me. He's crazy just like his friends." Will told Phobos.

"Understood." Phobos replied.

Right before he could make a command, Hay Lin used her powers to create a tornado underneathe our heroes feet and send them flying into the air. As they flew high in the sky and past the castle walls, Matt called out 2 Will who was watching as was everyone else there. Acting fast, Cornelia acted out and released a giant root. Taking Will with it up into the sky and past over the wall.

She screamed in terror and called out to Phobos for help. Now Phobos wanted to save Will, but how was he to do it without getting her hurt or worse in the process? Sadly there wasn't really anything he could do about it and watched as his lover was taken away by the guardians and rebels. A tear escaped from his eye and anger boiled within him as he clutched his fist with rage.

"Your order my prince?" Cedric asked.

At first Phobos was silent, but then he had an idea.

"Take the guards out over the wall and search the castle grounds for the portal. If you find the guardians or their friends stop them by any means. Don't let them take her back to Earth." He ordered to Cedric who obayed and left with the guards.

Once over the wall and in an ankle length lake, Cornelia brought Will down to them before releasing the roots on her. Matt quickly ran up and hugged Will tightly only to have her punch him in the face. Oh she was not to happy with him or the other right now. (Course that's what happens when u lose your memories, get new ones and come to think that your former friends are evil.)

"You have no right to touch me or kidnap me! Do you know who I am?! I'll see to it that you're all sentence to a life in prison for kidnapping me!" Will told them through screaming and shouting.

Now the girls tried to calm her down but Will was screaming and pushing them away. Then she tried to make a break for it, but got stopped by Caleb who grabbed her arm and held onto it. Will struggled to get free but Matt joined in and held her other arm and tried to explain that this was for her own good and that they were her friends, the good guys and that Phobos was lying to her about everything. Yet Will wouldn't listen and figured they were lying to her and that this was all just some sick trick.

"Will you have to listen to us we're your friends." Taranee told her.

"Yeah, unlike that pycho and his giant pet snake." Irma said.

"I don't believe a word any of you are saying. Ugh, now let me go!" Will replied still in the heap of struggle and soon had her mouth covered by Caleb.

"We've got to get out of here, but we have to be quick about it and quiet. Blunk, sniff around for a portal and lead the way. We have to hurry before Phobos' guards and Cedric get here and come after us again." Caleb explained to the gang.

"Then we better get moving right now." Taranee said.

"Blunk on the case!" Blunk cried out sniffing around until he found the way to the portal.

"Oh, oh, this way! This way!"

Pointing and then running the way to the portal, the others quickly followed in tow from behind. They didn't know that the guards were coming to stop them because they were more concerned for their escape. That was the most important goal at hand right now.

Will continued to fight back, but it was no use. Caleb's hold on her was to strong for her to get lose or really fight back. She kept trying to scream through his hand, but that wasn't making any progress for her either. She kept at it a few more times before finally giving up on the whole escape.

Eventually the gang saw a large being of energy creating the portal which was their ticket out of here and to earth. As long as nothing would stop them from going through the portal they were safe and in the clear.

That is...Until a swarm of giant monkey bees with seven eyes came out from the forest and surrounded them! Oh and then they spat bananas at the heroes from their buttock and created a sticky web trapping them in place. Oh but that wasn't the worst part because then, the giant monkey bee queen appeared and ate them! AH! NO! AH! Oh the horror! Oh can you hear the screams of agony as she chewed with her mouth open like a pig and some of the chewed up body parts dripped from her mouth like a waterfall. Along with fresh blood that shined bright red in the light as is fell and made a dripping sound in the water below. Oh the horror! Then she burped and a few eyeballs and intestents flew high in the sky and landed in various places. Why?! Why?! Why?! They were so young, why?! *Sad music playing*

XD HA! HA! HA! HA!

No, no I'm just kidding with you guys. Ha, ha, ha ah sorry couldn't resist, and don't worry that's not what happened.

_This _is what really happened.

As our heroes hurried to the portal for home, guards cames out from behind them and were right on their tails. Oh it's on now like a game of cat and mouse only this time, the cat had an advantage to the game. For even more guards came out from the forest and surrounded the gang and blocked the portal. I tell you these guards stood like strong statues and/or bodyguards making sure nobody could get away. Weapons at the ready, these guards were not afraid to attack at command.

"Stand your ground and don't let them escape!" Phobos cried out as he and Cedric (in his human form) appeared through the guards and behind them. The heroes turned around and looked at the pair who both had a smirk of evil on their faces.

"Thought you could escape and with my bride did you?" Phobos asked them.

"Well that's not going to happen, now hand over Will and maybe I'll spare your lives. Depending on how you corroperate with me."

"Not going to happen, Will's going home where she belongs!" Matt told him.

"And she will, once you give her back to me. Otherwise, I'll command my guards to attack and seeing the situation you're all in you have no choice." Phobos replied.

"There's always a choice." Matt said.

"And I say, we will not surrender and we're taking Will home one way or another."

"Then you leave me no choice. Take them all but don't lay a finger on Will." Phobos said and Cedric gave the order.

"Now!"

On command, the guards readied to attack, and do whatever means necessary to stop our heroes and hand Will over to Phobos.

**Could this be it?**

**Could our heroes really be caught?**

**Our they now defeated?**

**Is their ticket to home now canceled?**

**Stay tune to find out~**


	11. The Breakout Pt 3

**W.I.T.C.H Wedding 2 The Unlocked Memory**

**Chapter** **10**

**The Breakout Pt. 3**

_**~Recall of Last Time~**_

_As our heroes hurried to the portal for home, guards cames out from behind them and were right on their tails. Oh it's on now like a game of cat and mouse only this time, the cat had an advantage to the game. For even more guards came out from the forest and surrounded the gang and blocked the portal. I tell you these guards stood like strong statues and/or bodyguards making sure nobody could get away. Weapons at the ready, these guards were not afraid to attack at command._

_"Stand your ground and don't let them escape!" Phobos cried out as he and Cedric (in his human form) appeared through the guards and behind them. The heroes turned around and looked at the pair who both had a smirk of evil on their faces._

_"Thought you could escape and with my bride did you?" Phobos asked them._

_"Well that's not going to happen, now hand over Will and maybe I'll spare your lives. Depending on how you cooperate with me."_

_"Not going to happen, Will's going home where she belongs!" Matt told him._

_"And she will, once you give her back to me. Otherwise, I'll command my guards to attack and seeing the situation you're all in you have no choice." Phobos replied._

_"There's always a choice." Matt said._

_"And I say, we will not surrender and we're taking Will home one way or another."_

_"Then you leave me no choice. Take them all but don't lay a finger on Will." Phobos said and Cedric gave the order._

_"Now!"_

_On command, the guards readied to attack, and do whatever means necessary to stop our heroes and hand Will over to Phobos._

**_~Now 2 the Story~_**

The guards were ready to attack our heroes and do whatever it took to return Will over to Phobos by any means necessary. Then again I suppose it depends on what one mean by return by any means necessary. There's the whole _taking it by force_ or then whole _you had your chance now you go bye bye way._ Okay there might be more then just those, but in this case it's _you had your chance now you go bye bye way. _

Now the guards looked dead serious about what they were doing and were ready to attack. The heroes knew they had to get through that portal to get home, but there were to many guards to get pass. Even with their powers it still wouldn't be enough to take these guys down. Well okay maybe they could win, but they were not strong enough without the heart. Only with the heart could they succeed in beating the enemy and getting home.

"Last chance, give up Will and maybe I'll let you all live." Phobos told our heroes.

"Oh yeah like we're really going to believe that." Irma said.

"We have to get through that portal before it closes and we're stuck here and taken to the dungeon again." Caleb told the others.

"If we were guardians we could get out of this mess instantly, or I could use my powers to pop us right into the portal or bring the portal to us." Cornelia explained.

"There's just to many guards, we can't beat them all." Taranee pointed out.

"We've got to try something." Matt said looking around then at Will.

"Please Will you have to calm down and come back with us."

She just shook her head and gave him a nasty look. She still wasn't buying any of this crap from Matt even though what he said was the truth. Boy did Phobos magic work on her or what?

Well obviously Will wasn't going to listen to anything her former friends tried to say to her and the gang was well caged in by the guards like poor mice trapped by snakes and/or cats. Not at the same time cause snakes would take care of the cats from getting any of the mice first. Course this is besides the point, but it's a description of the position they're in.

More to the point, our heroes had to scurry away somehow before the guards could strike at them. Gotta think, gotta think, how to escape? This was gonna be harder then they thought? Unless perhaps, Cornelia tried to use as much of her powers as she could to try and move the earth beneathe them and towards the portal. It would take allot of work and power, but it wouldn't be easy without full power.

I mean she can try, but I don't think it's going to work out so well. Gotta have full power to get the job done here, but that ain't gonna happen. What are they going to do? What are they going to do? Come on got to think of something here, the clock is ticking and the guards are about to tackle them like football players. Oh what the heck, Cornelia's gonna give it her all. If Hay Lin can do it with lifting everyone off the ground then so can Cornelia.

"Everybody hold on, I'm about to try something." Cornelia said and bend down on the ground with her hands open on the earth and concentrated.

Just imagine it, feeling the earth move under your feet and the sound of crackling as a piece of the earth was about to be moved. So much power was going into this, but unfortunately due to a lack of power, the big chunk of earth Cornelia was trying to go for came into seperate small pieces that flew around the guards. So instead of moving the group to the portal, she'd make it so they could easily run to the portal with the small rocks help.

Now think of this as dodgeball. A painful and serious game of dodgeball where the home team shows no mercy at beating the other team. Well okay maybe that's not the best choice of words. Uh think of it as dodgeball still, but the rocks are indeed like ball sized and aim more for the chest and stomach. Yeah, that's allot more pressure with a rock then a ball, and triple the pain as well.

Throw and aim at the big 'ol nasty guards Cornelia did, and so did our other heroes. They did this while running to the portal, making sure no guards could touch them. It was the perfect plan and escape for them. Well okay maybe not perfect, but nothing and no one was stopping them.

"Stop them you fools before they get through the portal!" Phobos cried out.

The guards tried to stop them, but they kept getting attacked and hit with rocks that either stopped them for a few seconds or pushed them back onto the ground.

"Almost there keep going!" Caleb cried out.

They ran and they threw the rocks on their way to the portal. They just kept going and going until...Did they make it through the portal to Earth?

Well...

"WA WHO WE MADE IT!" Hay Lin cried out jumping for joy.

That's right, they all made it through the portal and are back home with Will; but as much of joyous occasion this was, there were still other matters at hand.

Like getting back the heart of Kandragoth and returning Will her memories. Only things standing in their way were hundreds of rooms to search from, a million guards and one bad giant snake.

Nothing to it right?

**Well that's the end of this chapter**

**Who knows what's to come next, and if our heroes will get the job done.**

**Stay tune, read and comment plz.**


	12. Listen and Plan Carefully Pt 1

**W.I.T.C.H Wedding 2 The Unlocked Memory**

**Chapter** **11**

**Listen and Plan Carefully Pt. 1**

_**~Meridian Castle~**_

After Will was taken back to Earth thanks to her friends, Phobos blew a fuse and nearly blew away some of his guards with his powers because of it. If anybody has ever seen a volcano blow then picture Phobos blowing up just like that. May seem funny if you think about it, but that's how angry he is now. If had ultimate power he would take it out on the guards. That and maybe blow up a few things like plant life and/or buildings here and there. Needless to say all Phobos could do now was yell at the guards and Cedric for failing him.

He sat upon his throne all alone in the room for he sent everyone away to think and gather his thoughts and try to relax for a bit. He just didn't know what to do now that Will was back on Earth. Even though the heroes had not gotten their hands on the necklace including all of her memories there was still a chance that they could and would somehow regain her memories. It was a slight possibility but anything was possible and he had to stop it before Will remembered and all of his plans ruined. Again what are the chances that our heroes will get Will's memories back without the necklace? There wasn't a huge chance of that happening, but Phobos wasn't taking any chances.

He had to get Will back by any means necessary. His heart-felt like it was being torn apart by bare hands and it didn't feel so good. It was odd to be feeling this sort of new emotion of grief and sorrow because he had never truely experienced it before in his life. Yet with Will no longer around this just came up and now he know's just how bad it hurts to lose the one you love.

"_I have to get her back, I just have to get her back from her trecherous friends. If they get the necklace and the Heart of Kandragath it's all over. I've come to far to lose again to them, and to lose Will. If her memories return, she'll go back to hating and being my enemy again. I-I...I just can't let it go back to that." _Phobos thought to himself as a tear escaped from his eye from the thought of it all.

These new feelings and emotions for Will were strange and new for Phobos, but he was still adjusting to them. Truth be told he always had a little thing for Will, but he pushed it aside thinking it was really nothing at all. As a villian, showing any other emotion besides evil, anger and power showed weakness to the enemy allowing them to take advantage.

Hey it could happen can't it?

Anyway, Phobos had to focus on the problem here so he called for Cedric to enter the room to discuss a plan for getting Will back.

~_Meanwhile on Earth, in Heartfield at Hay Lin's Family Resturant~_

After succeeding in rescuing Will and getting through the portal, our heroes found themselves home once again. However, there was still the problem of retieving the Heart, retrieving the necklace that held Will's memories, and dealing with Will right now who was screaming and trying to get away from her former friends who she thought were her enemies thanks to Phobos. They tried to calm her down, but no dice. Getting Will to stay calm and still for 5 minutes so they could talk was harder then dealing with triplet 4 year old boys.

"Will please we're your friends!" Hay Lin cried out while trying to calm down Will who was throwing food at her and the others.

"You're all a bunch of lying monsters is what you are!" She replied still throwing food with rage.

"Ew this is disgusting!" Cornelia cried as she picked out some noodles that got thrown in her hair.

"Really, because I think this is more dangerous then disgusting." Irma said nearly getting hit by a glass jar of pickles.

Will kept throwing objects and demanding to be returned home. It was getting really crazy in the kitchen, not to mention a huge mess. Oh how Hay Lin's parent's were not going to be happy when they saw this.

"Will stop you have to listen to us!" Taranee cried out hiding behind the door.

"Take me back to Phobos! Take me back to Phobos!" Will cried over and over as she continued to throw food at them.

There was just no stopping or calming this girl.

Talking wasn't working and it seemed like nothing was going to stop her.

Looked like they had hit a dead end.

But...

Having enough of this, Matt jumped into the commotion and grabbed Will's wrists and held her down. Not literally down, but he did push her against the wall and had a good grip on her wrists to keep her still. She tried to get lose, but couldn't and got scared of what Matt was doing and how his expression looked towards her.

"I don't wanna have to hurt you Will, but you're making this difficult for all of us." Matt explained to her.

"You and the guardians and rebels took everything from Meridian and I. You think I'm going to listen to anything you all have to say after all that?" Will questioned Matt giving him a serious look.

"We didn't do anything to hurt you or Meridian. Phobos is lying to you, he tricked you and gaveyou false information and memories." Matt told her.

"How do I know you're not just trying to foll me into believing everything you say in order to gain my trust then use it to defeat Phobos and take over the kingdom?" Will asked him.

"Wow, he really did a number on her memory bank." Irma said.

"She's never going to believe or listen to us now." Cornelia said.

"Oh but we have to keep trying. The old Will's gotta be somewhere in there." Hay Lin pointed out.

"If there still is something of her old self left that is." Taranee replied.

"Will please you have to trust me." Matt began again.

"Phobos is a dangerous man who cares for nothing more then power over Meridian. He's old and evil, he doesn't care about anyone other then himself. Believe me when I say that he's using you and doesn't really love you."

After explaining all of this information to Will, her expression changed from anger to utter shock. She could not believe what she just heard and didn't know how to react to it.

He sounded so serious but...no, no she couldn't believe it. This was all just a trick to mess with her head. It had to be and was the only logical explanation.

"No...no I don't believe you." She said to Matt.

"You're just trying to trick me into believing you and betraying Phobos. I won't do it and you can't make me."

Well so much for Plan B there.

Yes Matt talking to Will was Plan B since Plan A with talking and trying to calm her down didn't go very well. Hell why would it go well anyway? It was a totally bust from the start, but they had to try something. Though at this rate, they weren't going to get anywhere with getting Will to listen them.

What else could they do to get her to actually listen? I mean what Matt said sounded like it almost had her, but alas her alligence and mind were bent from Phobos and his power. Gotta admit he did a good job with bending Will's mind to his own will, but they had to keep trying. Yet the only way to release Will from this mind bending spell was to retrieve the heart and necklace.

For now the best thing to do was keep Will some place safe until further notice or if something happened otherwise. Our heroes began to discuss over where Will should stay. If she stayed here in the resturant she would probably get out, but if she stayed at any of the girl's houses she'd still try to run away and maybe beat the shit out of them. Then there was her own home where her mother embrace have questions about Will's sudden disappearance and what happened to her memory once Will started to talk and act strange.

Even if they could get Will to stay would she? And even if they could come up with an excuse as to why she was acting like this would Will's mom buy it? No, no it probably wouldn't work, but there was nothing else they could do about it. Will had to be brought somewhere safe and under the protection of someone close to her.

It was a long discussion about the matter, but our heroes had it all figured out. Will would be brought back to her mother where they would explain how Will was found trapped in an old abandoned house and her mind was twisted and beaten causing her memory to be fuzzy at the moment. If she acted out that was because the people who captured her really did a number on her.

Both mentally and physically.

It was a long shot, but it would have to do as the explination for Will until they got back her memories from the necklace.

"Okay, so we're all in agreement. All we have to do now is get Will to her mother's and stay there." Celeb told them.

"How do we do that?" Taranee asked him.

"Yeah none of us can get her to listen to us since Will think's we're monster's." Cornelia pointed out.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know!" Hay Lin cried out raising her hand in the air.

"My grandmother can convince her to go and stay home. Since Will lost her memory and only sees us as enemies then with my grandma she might trust her."

"You know that might actually work." Taranee said.

"Yeah and it'll keep her from throwing anything else at us." Irma said.

"I'll get my grandma." Hay Lin said and ran off.

~_Moments Later~_

Hay Lin soon arrived with her grandma who had been filled in on all the details. She was willing to get Will to trust and listen to her before getting her back home to her mother's. It might take a while, but with a little patience and keeping calm she'd be able to get the job done. It was like handling a child, one must be calm and handle the situation with patience and control.

Yua entered the room Will was being kept in and went to do her stuff.

~_An Hour Later~_

Everybody was bored and awaiting for Yua to come out with Will who should be calmed down by now. It had been quiet for a while so she had to be calm and quiet as a mouse. They waited patiently or as patiently as they were going to get during this hour. As they became bored out of their minds, the door opened up and out came Yua and Will who looked a little better then before.

She looked a little more calm and silent compared to before when she was angry and screaming. Whatever Yua did to her it really worked and saved the other's from more complications and pain from unidentified flying kitchen objects.

"Grandma what did you do to Will?" Hay Lin asked.

"Oh let's just say I used a little something to help calm her down." Yua replied with a smile.

"What did you give her?" Taranee asked.

"Probably drugs that'll shut her up." Irma said.

"What?! You gave Will drugs?!" Matt cried out.

"Oh no, no, no Matt. I can assure you no drugs were given to Will." Yua reassured him.

"Then what did you give her?" Cornelia asked.

"Oh just some sweet herbs that have calmed and cleansed her mind and body to relax and forget. She'll remain this way for 24 hours unless given more to smell so she won't be as she was before." Yua explained holding out a little jar for all to see.

"Give this to Will's mother and tell her that Will must sniff this after 24 hours to help relax her mind. Until you can retrieve the necklace and Heart of Kandragoth, this is the best we can do for Will."

**Sorry for the wait I had other ideas for other stories of mine**

**But what do you think of this first part of chapter 11?**

**It'll probably a 3 parter like last time, but that just makes the story worth reading some more right?**

**Please comment and review.**


End file.
